Rumores
by Lussyvr14
Summary: —Habla el que me está ordenando a ir a una aldea completamente desconocida para mí, solo para averiguar si el rumor de que Sakura-chan tiene novio, es verdad… – en ese momento a Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa pasándosela a Suigetsu quien ahora lo hacía maliciosamente—¿o no es cierto Sasuke?—El Uchiha solo miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. —Hmp. Cállate.
1. ¿Sakura tiene novio?

**¡Hola!** Vengo a ustedes con esta vieja/nueva historia, al final del capítulo estaré explicando el porqué. Me gusta escribir historias donde haya humor y romance jaja más de lo primero que de lo último se trata este fic. Espero les guste tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola y les saque al menos una sonrisa de sus bellos rostros:3 Aunque si les tengo que advertir algo antes de que lean.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE UN POCO DE OC. Pero es necesario, les prometo que no es exagerado. También el tiempo de esta historia es antes de que Sasuke hiciera todo lo malo que hizo en el anime. Es decir, **antes que luchara con Itachi, pero después de que reuniera a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo.**

 _Disclaimer_ : Aplicado.

Sin más los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó el pelinegro, se le empezaba a notar una vena resaltada en su frente — ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes?! – reclamó frustrado, ya que es extraño, porque en su vocabulario solo existe 'Hmp'

— Oh vamos… Tú siempre decías y hasta recalcabas que ella no te interesaba, ¿qué crees que soy? — pero siguió hablando antes de que le contestara - No, no te molestes en responder esa pegunta.

— ¡Maldición Suigetsu! – exclamó Sasuke — ¡Tengo que ir a Konoha en este momento!

— Un momento ¡¿Qué?! Espera, espera... Vuelve a repetir eso que dijiste. – Suigetsu parpadeó un par de veces mientras su dedo meñique se enterraba en su oreja para sacar todas las porquerías que inundaban allí adentro, para así oír bien lo que su compañero había dicho.

— Que voy a ir de nuevo a Konoha. — dijo seguro y con voz más calmada.

— Oh si... ¡Qué buena idea! Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y te dirán: ¡Sasuke volviste después de que nos traicionaste yéndote con el pedófilo de Orochimaru! ¡Wiii! Mientras todos en la aldea te alzan en sus brazos. — habló sarcásticamente el peliblanco y haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

Sasuke se quedó procesando las palabras de Suigetsu, hacía más de dos años que se había marchado de la aldea y ahora solo regresar le iba a traer muchos problemas.

—Tienes razón.

— Pero por supuesto que la tengo. – sonrió orgulloso el portador de la gran espada.

— Yo no puedo ir. — aceptó — En cambio, irás tú.

— Claro iré yo… ¡¿QUÉ?! — abrió los ojos como platos mirando al azabache.

— Lo que escuchaste, iras tú y me dirás todo lo que está pasando en esa aldea. — sentenció el pelinegro.

Suigetsu lo miró como si se le hubieran achicharrado todas las neuronas por usar tanto el Sharingan.

— ¿Y Karin y Juugo? – interrogó Suigetsu, tratando de hacer recapacitar a Sasuke, pero definitivamente no lo logró.

— Vamos, ¿no puedes estar un momento sin tu novia? — sonrió con burla, molestándolo.

— Habla el que me está ordenando a ir a una aldea completamente desconocida para mí, solo para averiguar si el rumor de que Sakura- _chan_ tiene novio, es verdad… – en ese momento a Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa pasándosela a Suigetsu quien ahora sonreía maliciosamente — ¿o no es cierto Sasuke?

El último Uchiha solo miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, eso hizo que a Suigetsu se le anchara más la sonrisa y riera escandalosamente, el azabache lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Esta bien... Iremos los dos, pero ninguna palabra de esto a Karin ni a Juugo ¿entendido? — ordenó el pelinegro a su compañero, a lo que Suigetsu resignado solo le quedó aceptar, cuando a Sasuke se le metía algo en la cabeza ni el mismo Madara lo hacía cambiar de opinión — Y quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro. —espetó mientras caminaban hacia su antiguo hogar.

— No. — canturreó divertido — Oye por cierto, estas progresando… – Sasuke solo lo volteó a ver — Ya sabes, dijiste más de 3 palabras seguidas en vez de tus típicos... — pero el Uchiha se adelantó.

— Hmp.

— Exacto. — el albino luego de esto ya no siguió hablando ya que sabía que era en vano, Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba.

 **A muchos, pero muchos kilómetros de ahí.**

Se notaba un poco nerviosa, estaba en la gran torre del Hokage, las fotos de los antiguos líderes de Konoha adornaban la pared, así como también un escritorio con montañas de papeles en él. La puerta detrás de ella se abrió y dejó entrar a la actual Hokage.

— Sakura. — mencionó antes de sentarse en su gran silla.

— Dígame Tsunade-sama… – la nombrada hizo una reverencia y tragó duro. Pensando si había roto alguna regla, pues la rubia mayor se notaba seria.

— Dime… — dijo para después pausar unos segundos — ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novio?!— interrogó la quinta, Sakura estaba aturdida por tal grito que hasta hizo que diera un respingo.

—P-perdón Tsunade-sama pero es que esto de tener novio es… un invento. — reveló aliviada la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un invento? Pero, ¿Cómo?

— Pues vera…

 _En medio de la tranquila aldea de Konoha se veía a una chica pelirrosa, ojos jade, cuerpo bien formado y piernas torneadas, caminando a lado de una peliazul de larga cabellera, ojos como la luna misma, cuerpo voluptuoso y piernas largas y bien formadas, hablando y riendo como todas las chicas de su edad._

 _— Sakura-chan, hoy se festejará el Día de San Valentín ¿no?— preguntó curiosa Hinata._

— _Sí, me comentó Ino que estará estupendo, imagínate Florerías Yamanaka arreglará el evento. – sonrió Sakura_ — _Seguro queda precioso._

— _Tienes razón, ella tiene excelente gusto._

— _¿Y con quien tienes pensado ir, Hinata? — cuestionó curiosa, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a contestar._

— _Creo que con Kiba-kun. — O tal vez no tenía ni idea._

— _¿Con Kiba? — respondió confundida — ¿Acaso no te ha invito un chico hiperactivo, rubio y de ojos azules?— se supone que su tonto amigo invitaría a Hinata._

 _— ¿De qué hablas?— La ojiperla a veces era muy distraída._

— _No, nada… olvídalo. —hizo un gesto con la mano derecha restándole importancia, esta tarde iría a darle una visita a Naruto preguntándole porque no iba a invitar a Hinata ¡Vamos! ¡Él moría por ella y ella por él!_

 _— De acuerdo, entonces, te veo en la noche ¿está bien?_

— _Claro Sakura-chan, hasta en la noche. — se separaron cuando Hinata se introdujo a su casa._

 _— ¡Pff! Ese Naruto, tendré que advertirle que se apresure ya que la Hyuga no tiene nada más un pretendiente...—habló con sigo misma la ojijade._

 _— ¡Saaaakuuuraaaa!—Se oyó un gran grito atrás de ella… no, eras varios gritos._

— _Oh oh. — susurró ella, intento correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la habían acorralado más rápido de lo que se pudo imaginar — ¿Si? — preguntó resignada mirando a los chicos que estaban alrededor de ella._

 _— ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?—preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, algo realmente extraño, después de eso se oían frases como ''Ella ira conmigo'' ''¡No! Conmigo'' '' ¿Estas idiota? Irá conmigo'' ''¿Dónde estoy?'' "Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" "¡Ayuda!"_

 _— Mmmh… — Sakura no sabía ni que contestar — Lo siento chicos pero ya tengo una cita. —mintió rápidamente._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Con quién?— preguntaron los admiradores._

 _Sakura volteaba para ver a alguien conocido para que la salvara, en ese momento le agradeció a dios que el pelinegro pasara por ahí - ¡Sai! ¡Si! Sai irá conmigo. —fue a donde él — ¿Verdad?—cuestionó mientras lo agarraba del brazo._

 _— ¿Verdad qué? —preguntó confundido sin entender nada._

— _Que irás conmigo al baile. —Sakura sonrió falsamente mientras volteaba a ver a sus ''fans'' quienes tenían una cara de desilusión._

 _— Pero de que estas… ¡AH! ¡DUELE!— gritó Sai, pero nadie se percató de que la pelirrosa casi le está arrancando el brazo para que no dijera una estupidez y la desmintiera ahí mismo- ¡Si! Si voy a ir con ella a la celebración hoy en la noche, chicos. — le siguió el juego a su compañera de equipo, antes de que se quedara solamente con un solo brazo y se tuviera que dibujar el otro con un pincel._

 _— Owww. — fue lo único que dijeron los admiradores antes de marcharse._

 _Sakura soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que soltaba el agarre del brazo de Sai._

 _— Gracias… en serio, me salvaste de una._

 _— De nada, feita. — dijo yéndose antes de que Sakura le empezara a insultar._

 _— Sai… —susurró pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba — ¡Se fue! Me las pagara luego… — habló mientras se iba a su casa._

 _—_ Ah sí que fue eso ¿eh ?—Tsunade puso una mano en su barbilla, indicando que estaba pensando — Bueno, si es así pues ¡que te vaya bien en la fiesta!—rió un poco y saco una botella de sake — Pensé que podríamos celebrar el que hayas tenido tu primer novio, pero veo que no es así. — a Sakura le escurrió una gotita en la cabeza. — Eso era todo… te puedes ir.

— Con permiso Tsunade-sama. — exclamó antes de retirarse.

 **Afuera de Konoha.**

— Oye... ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? ¿Por qué si cambiaste de opinión podemos…? — pero Sasuke no lo dejo terminar.

— Estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, ahora camina.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿Dónde quedó el orgullo Uchiha? – escandalizó Suigetsu.

— Hmp, sólo… voy a asegurarme de que todo este como lo dejé. – después de decir eso, el pelinegro caminó más hasta que llegó a la gran entrada de la aldea de la hoja.

— Bien… aquí vamos. — el albino daba brinquitos e inhalaba y exhalaba como si fuera a correr un maratón — Tu puedes, Suigetsu, rápido, más rápido que Flash y el Rayo McQueen. ¡Kuchao! — imitó penosamente la frase célebre del auto rojo de Cars.

Sasuke harto, rodando los ojos lo agarró de la camisa y lo jaló junto a él.

Suigetsu rezaba el padre nuestro y se persignó como cien veces, estaba que se lo comían los nervios ¡Y ni siquiera conocía a nadie de ahí! Por otro lado, a Sasuke lo miraba de reojo, sin embargo, también tenía un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Cómo los recibirán?

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí!** Sé que fue corto pero como esta historia ya la tenía terminada desde hace mucho tiempo, no se preocupen actualizaré seguido :D

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

Quiero contarles por qué estoy subiendo este fic, pues verán hace como 8 años yo tenía otra cuenta en esta plataforma llamada **Gaara-Sasori** en la cual escribí y subí una historia, después la dejé de usar un tiempo y con eso se me olvidó la contraseña haciendo que me hiciera otra cuenta nueva que es esta **Lussyvr14.**

Lo que quiero decirles es que la historia que escribí en la otra cuenta es exactamente esta titulada **Rumores** , ES MI PRIMER FIC EN LA HISTORIA XD pero la estoy reeditando, pues en el 2010 tenía algunas faltas de ortografía (por no decir muchas) entonces decidí compartírselas, ya que la leí de nuevo y me divertí mucho con mis ocurrencias de hace tiempo, tiene humor y romance, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme con toda la confianza del mundo. Yo les responderé gustosa.

Gracias por leerlo.

 **Review** = Escritora mega-híper-ultra-feliz :D

Se les quiere. Saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	2. Sasuke regresa

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!** Gracias a: **Dark-nesey, Adrit126, Laurg, Noemitg-chan, Akime Maxwell** y **vane18porras** por dejarme sus reviews, se los agradezco de verdad. Espero les guste el capítulo. Y también gracias a los que la pusieron como favoritos ;)

Sin más, los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— Bien… hay que entrar, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no podemos arrepentirnos… — nerviosamente Suigetsu empezó a mover las piernas hacia la entrada.

— Hmp. —aunque no lo pareciera a Sasuke se lo estaban comiendo por dentro los nervios. Suspiró, cerró por varios segundos los ojos, los abrió mientras entraba junto con su compañero a la aldea.

Que aunque su cara no reflejaba los latidos de su corazón, estos estaban desbocados, regresar a tu antiguo hogar, que te vio crecer, que vio cómo te sumergías en el odio y la venganza. Ahora después de un par de años, regresas y no tienes ni idea por qué.

 _¡Mentira! ¡Bien que sabes!_ Gritó su voz interna, sin embargo, la trató de ignorar mientras caminaba por las calles que conocía tan bien.

Por otro lado, las personas observaban impresionadas al Uchiha menor que venía acompañado de un hombre/tiburón con una gran espada.

— Que molesto ¿Por qué nos miran así? Ni que fuéramos cosas extrañas… ¡oh de acuerdo! ¡Soy un hombre/tiburón! Pero no es para que me lo remarquen en la cara todo el tiempo… — reclamaba un poco fastidiado.

— Solo camina... – habló el portador del sharingan — Tenemos que encontrar rápido a Sakura. — ordenó tajante.

— ¿Cómo es?

— No lo sé ¿recuerdas que no he venido en años?

 _Valla esa chica sí que lo dejó descolocado al imaginar que tenía novio, primero dice más de 3 palabras seguidas, segundo lo pone nervioso entrar a la aldea ¿Qué? Pensaron que no me había dado cuenta. ¡Si cómo no! Y tercero, ¡hizo que hablara sarcásticamente! Enserio que voy a alabar a la chica por hacer tantos cambios en él un solo día._

 **Dentro de Konoha**

— ¡Naruto-baka! — Gritó la pelirrosa encontrándose a su amigo casi atragantándose un plato de ramen.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

— ¿Que qué pasa? – le iba reclamar por qué todavía no invitaba a Hinata al baile pero antes se le ocurrió una gran idea — ¡AH! Para que me preocupo, como quiera es demasiado tarde... — lamentó con fingida resignación.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde de qué? Si apenas es medio día.

— Hinata… — pausó dramáticamente desesperando Naruto.

— ¿Hinata qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

— ¡Ya tiene pareja para esta noche! — soltó maliciosamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó — ¡Pero si yo la iba a invitar! ¿Quién fue?

— ¿Quién es quién? — actuó confundida, divirtiéndose por las reacciones de su compañero.

— Al que voy a matar por invitar a Hinata al baile de esta noche… — decía el chico sacando chispas hasta por las orejas.

¿Acaso eso que veía Sakura era el aura roja del Kyuby? Sin embargo, ella continuó con su broma.

— Tú tuviste la culpa. — acusó — Por no invitarla a tiempo.

— No es justo. Yo la iba a invitar. — hablaba con tristeza — ¿Ahora qué haré?

— ¡CAISTE! — gritó de repente la chica con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Naruto diera un respingo.

— ¿D-de que estás hablando Sakura-chan? — preguntó confundido ¿Sakura de cuál fumaba?

— Ella me dijo que iba a ir con Kiba porque no tenía pareja, no porque la había invitado. — sonrió la chica, pero se le borró cuando el rubio seguía parado ahí como tarado en frente de ella — ¿Y qué estas esperando?

— ¿Esperando de qué? — el ojiazul todavía no captaba.

— ¡VE A INVITARLA! — a veces Naruto la desesperaba.

— ¡Oh, claro! — se levantó e inmediatamente salió del local de ramen como un rayo, Sakura suspiró. A veces Naruto era tan… despistado.

Salió del establecimiento, caminó unas cuantas calles entonces vio una tienda y se metió.

— ¡Frentona! — habló una chica rubia, cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía, ojos azules, piernas largas y torneadas, piel fina y tersa — ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

— ¡Cerda! Pues, vine porque… — pero no puedo terminar por que alguien entró a la tienda de flores — ¿Ese es...? – Sakura estaba sorprendida. Ya hasta se le había olvidado qué iba a decir.

— Mmmh... Si ¿qué se te ofrece Neji? — ¡Era Neji! ¿Qué hacia él en una tienda de flores? Mordió su labio para poder ocultar su sorpresa.

— Si, ¿me podrías dar un ramo de claveles, por favor? — al ver a Sakura e Ino se impresionó, es decir, ya sabía que la Yamanaka trabajaba ahí, pero no que estarían las dos mejores amigas de su compañera de equipo - _desearía ser más que eso_ \- Tenten.

— Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. — ¡Genial! Ahora están las tres mejores amigas de Tenten. Había llegado su prima, Hinata – Neji-niisan ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó curiosa la de los ojos perlados

— Ehh... Yo solo, vine por... — ¡Dios! Jamás en la vida había estado bloqueado ¡se supone es un genio! Pero afortunadamente pensó rápido y dijo la mejor idea que se pasó por su cabeza — Son para Hiashi-sama. — O tal vez no era tan buena.

— ¿Para mi padre? — interrogó incrédula — Ah, bueno.. — le sonrió inocente.

— Aquí tienes Neji. — esta vez habló Ino, dándole el ramo de claveles que anteriormente había pedido.

— Gracias. — y sin que le preguntaran más se marchó rápidamente de ahí, sudando.

— Que extraño. — comentó Sakura intrigada.

— ¿Neji? Siempre. – Hinata soltó una risita.

— No, no... Bueno aparte. — habló Sakura — No creo que ese ramo de claveles sean para tu padre Hinata, es más creo que es para alguien con cabello café con los ojos del mismo color. — sonrió la pelirrosa.

— ¡Al fin dices algo coherente, frentona! — rió un poco Ino concordando con su amiga.

— También creo lo mismo. — A decir verdad, su primo Neji nunca habia ido a comprar flores y ahora fue a comprar. Eso la hacía sospechar en que algo estaba planeando su primo.

— Aunque por un momento pensé que tu primo estaba enamorado de tu padre. — Aunque por un momento pensé soltó una carcajada.

En ese momento un rayo amarillo cruzó la estancia y se paró justo en frente de la ojiperla.

— ¡Hinata! — apareció Naruto respirando entrecortadamente — Necesito… Hablar... – suspiró hondo — contigo. — se notaba que había corrido como mil cuadras.

— N-Naruto-kun… Dime. – contestó con un leve sonrojo, el ritmo cardiaco siempre se le disparaba cuando el rubio estaba cerca suyo.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile de esta noche conmigo? — soltó de repente — Vamos di que sí, Hina. No te arrepentirás — le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

Sakura e Ino miraban la escena enternecidas, esos dos eran miles de tarros de azúcar.

— Naruto-kun... S-sí, si voy al baile de esta noche contigo. – contestó Hinata sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias Hina! — gritó eufórico él, la cargó y le dio vueltas — Gracias, gracias... — Naruto estaba más que feliz, bajó a Hinata quien ya estaba mareada por tantas vueltas — Gracias de nuevo Hina, te quiero, paso por ti en la noche, adiós.— le dio un beso cerca de la boca y se fue súper feliz.

La chica quedó embelesada por la energía y la vibra positiva que emanaba el Uzumaki, siempre le había atraído su forma de pensar y de actuar, ese rubio le encantaba. Sonrió feliz posando sus dedos en la parte donde Naruto había depositado su beso.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Iras al baile de esta noche con Naruto! — sonrió Ino alzando una de sus cejas — Me alegro por ti.

— Igual yo, Hinata. Se nota que Naruto te quiere mucho. — comentó la pelirrosa.

— Gracias, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. — les sonrió agradecida.

— Bueno, como hoy es viernes de fiesta, cierro temprano así que ¡ahuecando el ala! – informó la rubia mientras iba afuera con sus amigas para ya cerrar el negocio por hoy — Tengo que ver que es lo que me voy a poner para lucir espectacular. — guiñó el ojos a sus amigas —¡Qué por cierto, frentona! — la miró un poco mal — Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

Sakura, quien ya adivinaba de que quería hablar una de sus mejores amigas, asintió. Le tendría que explicar a Ino porqué iba a ir con Sai esa noche al baile.

— Pero bueno, después aclaramos todo. — habló esta vez más tranquila — Nos vemos en la noche. — se despidió y se fue, dejando a Hinata un poco desconcertada, más no preguntó nada.

Las dos amigas empezaron a caminar por unos minutos por la aldea platicando sobre sus vestidos de esa noche. Sin embargo, algo se le hacía un poco raro a Hinata pues podía oír a la gente que pasaba alado de ellas murmurando cosas como '' ¿Lo viste? '' ''Si, regreso después de todos estos años'' ''Oí que fue por una chica'' ''Ya le fueron a avisar a Tsunade-sama, creo que lo van a encarcelar'' Hinata se sorprendió por eso último, abrió los ojos como platos, volteó a ver a Sakura quien la miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué esa cara?

— C-Creo que Sasuke... volvió — confesó alarmada — ¡Byakugan! — activó su habilidad en segundos — ¡Si, y viene con otra persona! ¿Qué vas a hacer Sak...? — giró la cabeza hacia su amiga, pero la pelirrosa ya no estaba.

 **En la torre del Hokage**

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — la pelinegra entró corriendo a la oficina de la hokage.

— ¡Shizune! — Gritó la rubia, mientras escondía inútilmente su botella de sake — Te eh dicho que antes de entrar toques, a menos que sea…

— ¡Una emergencia! Lo sé, y esta lo es... — Shizune miró la cara confundida de Tsunade y prosiguió — ¡Sasuke volvió a la aldea!

— ¡¿QUÉ!? — gritó mientras se paraba de su silla y la botella de sake caía al piso estrepitosamente.

 **En el centro de Konoha**

— ¡Voy a salir con Hinata! ¡Voy a salir con Hinata! — Naruto iba canturreando por toda la calle, mientras que las otras personas lo miraban raro — ¡Hola señora! … ¡Hola señor! ... ¡Hola niño! ... ¡Hola teme! … ¡Hol… — el rubio se paralizó, ¿había visto a… ?

— ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, quien recién llegaba esperando despertar a su amigo de su trance — ¿Qué haces parado en medio de la calle, con esa cara?

— Pues ni modo que se la quite para estar parado, Sa-ku-ra.

Esa voz... esa voz grave y varonil, se parecía a la voz que antes le decía ''molestia'' esa voz que le robaba suspiros, sonrisas, lagrimas, sueños, recuerdos… esa voz le pertenecía a…

— ¿¡SASUKE!?

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí!** Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta muy corta historia. Como dije en el pasado, actualizaré seguido pues este fic ya está terminado, así que no se preocupen no se llevarán meses leyendo.

Déjenme saber en un review lo que les pareció :3

Review = Escritora súper-mega-ultra-híper feliz :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos. Se les quiere.

 **Lussyvr14**


	3. ¿Acaso ella te gusta?

**¡Hola!** Aquí está el capítulo tres, espero lo disfruten, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que siguen y ponen como favoritos la historia. También de igual manera, muchas gracias a: **vane18porras, Dark-nesey, Adrit126, Akime Maxwell, Noemitg-chan, .m, HikariNatsuki28**. Por sus reviews, ustedes me alientan a seguir actualizando.

Sin más, los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— Sa... ¿Sasuke…?

Sakura quedó estática por unos segundos, después volteó lentamente hacia atrás, topándose con la mirada de él, negra y fría; como siempre. La observó de arriba abajo pero con sutileza, al principió creyó que la vio con un poco de alivio, sin embargo lo miró a los ojos y estos, como años atrás, no reflejaban nada. Parpadeó un par de veces, para ver si solamente era un sueño, pero no, era completamente real, su antiguo y único amor estaba parado justo enfrente de ella, después de varios años de no verse.

Naruto no podía salir de la impresión de ver a su mejor amigo de la adolescencia de nuevo, prácticamente para él era imposible, después de años de no verse, parecía como si fuera mentira. Tanto el rubio como Sakura, no decían una palabra, parecía que el ver a Sasuke los había dejado mudos.

— ¿Sasuke? — apareció de la nada un hombre de cabello plateado y una máscara tapándole media cara — Pero... ¡Naruto! ¡De nuevo me haces esta maldita broma! ¡Te he dicho que ya no voy a volver a caer! — se acercó al pelinegro mientras miraba con reproche al rubio.

— K-kakashi-sensei... — intentó hablar el Uzumaki, que aún estaba en shock a pesar de ver ahí al copyninja, pero el capitán del equipo 7, no lo dejo continuar.

— ¡A ver "Sasuke"! — dijo sarcásticamente la última palabra y haciendo comillas con sus dedos — No volveré a caer…

Y es que, muchas veces al entrenar con Naruto y Sakura, esos mocosos se transformaban en el Uchiha y le hacían creer que había regresado a la aldea, él se quedaba en shock haciendo que sus alumnos lo derrotaran en segundos, pero esta vez ¡ni siquiera estaban entrenando! Maldición, estaban llevando esto demasiado lejos, por lo que levantó una mano y agarro la mejilla de "Sasuke", la pellizcó.

— Hijo de... — pero no terminó de maldecir porque su ex–sensei, le apretó la boca — Mmmh... — alcanzó a balbucear, después se lo quitó de encima — ¿Qué te sucede? — lo miró activando su sharingan y con la seriedad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos, eso no era una broma, era real. Suigetsu solo miraba confundido a esas personas, actuaban muy raro y algo – _que no sabía que_ \- le decía que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí. Una vibración extraña se sentía en el sueño.

— Sasuke... — pero no terminó porque lo interrumpieron… Otra vez.

— ¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE! — gritaron desde lo lejos una rubia y una castaña, corriendo hasta donde estaba completo el antiguo equipo 7. El portador de la gran espada dio dos pasos hacia atrás, aquellas venían con caras de querer asesinarlos.

 _¡Ya sabía yo que esa vibración era rara! ¡Las piedritas brincaban como si estuvieran en el trampolín!_

— Tsunade-sama. – susurró Sakura, viendo como su maestra de entrenamiento venía hasta ellos.

Nadie se lo podía creer, Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea y estaba enfrente ellos, pero la pregunta era ¿para qué? Porqué, admitámoslo, nadie pensaba verlo ahí con un hombre/tiburón caminando como si nada por Konoha, sabiendo que él siempre había dicho que la venganza es para lo que está hecho. Una de dos, o estaba loco o se le achicharraron las neuronas por tanto usar el Sharingan.

— ¡Sasuke, prepárate para ser encarcelado! — gritó la quinta hokage con todas sus fuerzas, y valla que tenía mucha.

— Oh oh – musitó Suigetsu, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar — Sasuke, te dije que esta no era una buena idea, ¡Maldición! Vámonos... ¡corre! – vociferó desesperado — ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás sordo? ¡Mueve el maldito trasero!

El Uchiha ni se inmutó.

— No me moveré de aquí... No soy un cobarde. — exclamó con voz segura.

—O sea que, ¿estás diciendo que yo sí? – preguntó indignado el albino.

—Si.

— ¡Pero es que, no has visto! ¡Esas dos vienen acá como locas! ¡Y te aseguro que no es para darnos la bienvenida!— habló con nerviosismo. Pero ya era tarde, Tsunade y Shizune ya habían llegado.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?! — gritó Tsunade, una vena salía de su frente — ¡Largo de la aldea, o si no quieres que te den una golpiza que jamás olvidaras! —amenazó.

— Haga lo que quiera... – respondió Sasuke — Yo solo vine aquí por una sola cosa… — miro de reojo Sakura — Así que… — y otra vez no lo dejaron terminar.

— ¡TEME! — reaccionó Naruto después de todo — ¡TEME! — repitió — ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

— ¡Wow! Este chico tiene un severo problema mental — rió Suigetsu al ver que el rubio apenas reaccionaba.

— ¡Tu! ¡Tiburoncin! — señaló al mitad hombre mitad tiburón — ¡No insultes a la gente sin siquiera conocerla! ¡Fenómeno! — naturalmente Naruto no hace tal cosa, pero no dejaría con ningún extraño le hablara así.

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Me dijiste Fenómeno! ¡Retrasado! — le devolvió el insultó el ojivioleta.

— Suigetsu. — lo llamó Sasuke.

— Naruto… — regañó Tsunade.

— ¡Retrasado!

— ¡Fenómeno!

— ¡Basta! – gritaron al unísono; Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta pero en esos momentos de sus labios salió una sonrisa, aunque lo negara, extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros y conocidos.

— ¡Él empezó! — se defendieron Suigetsu y Naruto señalándose el uno a otro.

— Bien... — comenzó la quinta — ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Sasuke! ¿Quieres ir a la cataficcia? Oh no, no era eso… — rió nerviosa — ¡Vamos para que te encierren por ser un ninja rango S! —sentenció mientras que agarraba firmemente el brazo del pelinegro, Kakashi seguía con su impresión pero ayudó a la rubia agarrando el otro brazo del Uchiha.

Sasuke no tuvo resistencia alguna, eso hizo extrañar a Tsunade, pero eso lo descifraría más tarde, ahora es agarrarlo desprevenido y sin ninguna fuerza, porque si no, sería muy pero muy difícil llevárselo.

— ¡Y tú! ¿Vienes con él? – le preguntó observando sospechosamente a Suigetsu, quien al ver que agarraron a Sasuke estaba por hacer una huida.

— Emm... — dudó un poco – Claro que no... – sonrió esperando que le creyeran. — ¡Maldito Uchiha traidor! ¡No vuelvas por aquí! ¡Chusma! — atacó a su compañero — ¿Ve? ¡Yo lo odio igual que todos ustedes!

A Sasuke le salió una venita en la frente, Kakashi lo notó y apretó el agarre al pelinegro, más éste nunca hizo el afán de soltarse.

— Si como no, vámonos... – ordenó la rubia mientras también apresaba al albino —Kakashi, llámale a Gai, Azuma y Kurenai… diles que es urgente. — sin más la hokage hizo un jutsu y se llevó a los recién llegados.

— Increible... — susurró Sakura – ¿Vi-viste eso?

Naruto y Sakura no sabían cómo reaccionar, por un lado querían ayudar a Sasuke; pero los recuerdos de cuando los abandonó yéndose de la aldea, les llegaba a la mente entristeciéndolos y por el otro; querían recuperar el tiempo que en estos años habías perdido.

 _¿Ve? ¡Yo lo odio igual que todos ustedes!_

Las palabras de ese hombre les habían golpeado fuerte, ¡por supuesto que no odiaban! Solo estaban un poco decepcionados, el rubio siempre prometió traerlo de vuelta, sin embargo en su vida pensaron que Sasuke regresaría solo.

 _Yo solo vine aquí por una sola cosa…_

¿Qué sería tan importante para él como para regresar? ¿Acaso es que olvidó algo en su antiguo barrio Uchiha? Eso debía ser, porque no le encontraban otro sentido a todo esto. Pero también, si quería entrar a su hogar, ¿por qué no lo hizo todo el secreto? ¿Por qué se dejó ver por casi toda la aldea? Esas dudas estaban carcomiendo la cabeza rubia y también la pelirrosa.

— Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun… — llamó una voz muy conocida para ellos, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

— Hinata… — susurró Naruto girando a verla — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viste todo? — ella solo asintió apenada.

— Lo... lo siento Naruro-kun — la chica agachó la mirada y él sonrió tiernamente por tal escena.

— No te preocupes, Hina. — le guiñó el ojo y sonrió dulcemente — Como quiera te lo iba a contar.

Hinata se sonrojó, volteó a ver a Sakura y vio que ésta tenía la cabeza agachada.

— Sakura-chan… — llamó a su amiga — ¿Estas bien? – la pelirrosa seguía en la misma posición, Naruto se acercó un poco a ella y Hinata también hizo lo mismo quedando enfrente, así quedaron varios segundos cuando empezaron a ver que pequeñas gotas salían de los ojos jade cayendo al suelo. Hinata y Naruto se miraron con una expresión de tristeza.

— Sakura... — habló una voz atrás de ellos.

— ¿Sai? — volteó Naruto al reconocer a quien le pertenecía.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la feita? — sonrió sin ningún ánimo Sai y sin alguna idea de porqué esos tres se comportaban algo extraño.

— Te enteraras después. —respondió el rubio serio, nada común en él. Sai se sorprendió un poco, Naruto serio, Sakura llorando y Hinata preocupada; eso sí que era extraño.

 _Comúnmente ellos nunca hacen eso, bueno Hinata si pero nada más; ¿Qué habrá pasado?_ pensó rápidamente el pelinegro.

— Naruto, cuéntame el chisme, digo la información para ver si... – pero paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de aquellos tres — Mierda. — se había quedado con las ganas de saber que había pasado ahí.

 **En otro lado de Konoha**

— ¡SASUKE! — gritó enfurecida la hokage — ¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste?! — caminaba de un lado a otro en ese lugar oscuro y pequeño aunque con un montón de cuartos.

Estaban en la cárcel.

—Ahora si te matará. — comentó Suigetsu aguantándose la risa.

— Shh... — calló Sasuke.

Habían llegado a ese lugar y como no estaba Kakashi con su odioso sharingan, les hizo más fácil esconderse, la quinta era fuerte así que cuando se zafaron de su agarre cuando los soltó – _por estar buscando las llaves de la celda_ \- se escondieron.

— ¡Espera que te encuentre a ti y a tu tonto amigo!

— Oh... eso sí es volarse la barda. — susurró queriéndose levantar pero el azabache no lo dejó.

— ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Nos pueden ver. — regañó por el comportamiento del albino.

— ¡Bah! — bufó el peliblanco— ¿Sabes? Todo esto es por tu culpa. En estos momentos yo estuviera molestando a Karin con cualquier cosa, pero ¡no! Él niño quiso venir a Konoha ¡Maldita sea! Es que como me meto en problemas por ti. ¡Mira el embrollo en el que estamos! Esa rubia tiene pinta de golpear muy fuerte ¡Por dios, Sasuke! ¡No quiero quedarme chimuelo! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que experimentar!

El Uchiha sólo miro a su amigo sin decir nada, aunque lo negara sabía que era cierto.

— Pero bueno… — siguió hablando el de la gran espada — Tu quisiste venir por esa hermosura de chica. Porque sí la pelirrosa es la Sakura que estabas buscando ¡wow! Enserio que tienes buenos gustos... mira que pensé que era fea, pero veo que me equivoque y bastante... — paró de parlotear porque sintió una mirada de muerte por parte de su compañero, Sasuke no se veía muy feliz — ¿Sasuke? — se preguntó con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

— No… vuelvas… a fantasear… con Sakura... ¿entendiste? — ordenó autoritario y con voz más fría de lo normal.

— Pero ¿qué te pasa? Acaso ella... — inmediatamente Suigetsu puso una cara de sospecha – O ¿acaso te gusta? — pregunto en forma picara.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!

Ambos hombres se voltearon y observaron unos ojos en la oscuridad mirando directamente hasta ellos.

Oh oh.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Me encanta que me escriban que les parece en los reviews, de verdad mil gracias por su apoyo, me alientan a seguir subiendo la historia.

Ya saben, déjenme en los comentarios si les gustó o no :D

 **Review** = Escritora súper-mega-ultra-híper feliz *-*

Se les quiere. Saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	4. El plan

**¡Hola!** Gusto en saludarles, estoy aquí con el capítulo número cuatro. Espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que sigues y ponen como favoritos esta historia. Me pone muy feliz. También agradecerles a quienes me dejan sus hermosos reviews: **Adrit126, ValAlTini, vane18porras, Akime Maxwell y Dark-nesey**. ¡Gracias, de verdad!

Sin más, los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!

Oh oh

— ¡Mierda Suigetsu! ¿Es que no te puedes quedar con la boca callada? — reclamó Sasuke, ya que por sus preguntan ''impudentes'' los habían descubierto.

— ¿Yo? Si fue por tu culpa por la cual estamos aquí… Yo nunca quise venir. — se defendió observándolo acusadoramente.

Tsunade soltó una sonora carcajada fuertemente en sus caras.

— Ustedes ineptos no pueden con mi inteligencia. – aseguró con orgullo la Senju.

— Tsunade-sama; le hablan de la casa de apuestas, dicen que le pidieron $50,000 yenes y usted solo dio $500 — avisó Shizune. A la rubia se le sombrearon los ojos.

— ¿Su… inteligencia? — se burló el albino.

— ¡Cállate! Ahora por tu imprudencia tendrán 10 años de cárcel. — sentenció ya fuera de sus casillas.

— ¡¿10 MALDITOS AÑOS?! — gritó Suigetsu — ¿Acaso usted está mal de su cacahuatito? Yo creo que sí. — cuestionó refiriéndose a que algo andaba funcionando mal en la cabeza de la quinta Hokage.

Sasuke solo cambiaba de cara al ver discutir a su amigo con la rubia; valla que era divertido.

— Mira estúpido dientes de serrucho, a mí no me vas a hablar así… — exclamó furiosa.

— Mira vieja chancluda… — iba a terminar de hablar cuando Sasuke interrumpió.

— Iremos con usted, nos atrapó así que lo más justo es que nos lleve a donde sea que tenga planeado. — uso una voz tan, pero tan vulnerable que ninguno de los otros dos se la creía.

Suigetsu casi se desmaya. Definitivamente al pelinegro le pasaba algo. ¡Actuaba rarísimo!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron al unísono el albino y la rubia.

— ¡Genial! — dijo el ojivioleta con sarcasmo en su voz —Ahora los dos están mal del su cacahuatito. — Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Bueno ya, basta de charla, vámonos... — fue lo último que habló Tsunade antes de agarrar a esos dos por la camisa y desaparecer con un 'Puff'.

 **En otro lado de Konoha**

Nadie podía creer que el más pequeño y el único sobreviviente de la familia Uchiha haya vuelto a la aldea y mucho menos sabían cuál era su propósito.

Sakura todavía no salía de su asombro, es decir, no entendía nada. Sasuke vuelve a su antiguo hogar y lo hace en compañía de un desconocido. Después de la nada, se deja atrapar por la Hokage sin poner resistencia alguna, ¿qué rayos era lo que estaba planeando? Eso estaba muy extraño.

— Sakura… — la llamaron y ella salió de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posaron en unos orbes azules.

— Oye Sakura-chan; sé que nos impresionó a todos pero no quiero que te pongas así... ¿sabes? Quisiera saber porque Sasuke-teme volvió, ¿acaso no tienes la misma duda? — era una de las pocas veces que oía hablar tan seriamente a Naruto.

¡Pero por supuesto que quería saber el porque estaba ahí!

— ¿No quieres saber cuáles son sus propósitos?, ¿Volvió por venganza?, ¿A quién busca?, ¿Qué es lo que lo hizo regresar? Ya que tiene que ser algo muy grande, no por nada regresaría — aseguró el rubio.

Él estaba igual de preocupado que la pelirrosa, ya había querido ir a hablar con su compañero de equipo, pero Kakashi no lo dejó por órdenes de Tsunade. Por el momento no quería que nadie interfiriera en el interrogatorio que seguramente ahorita estaba ocurriendo. Chasqueó la lengua recordando las palabras del peliplateado.

 _Naruto. Sabemos que Sasuke regresó, tú pensarás que volvió por cuenta propia, pero ¿de verdad será eso? O ¿estará planeando algo peligroso? Es muy raro. Conoces a Sasuke mejor que nadie. ¿Tienes idea del porqué regresaría? Tu opinión puede ser crucial._

¡Por supuesto que no tenía ni idea! Al principio creyó que fue porque el Uchiha recapacito de todo, pero todo se esfumó en cuanto observó sus ojos negros y de nuevo sintió ese vacío que siempre cargaba, aunque también pudo sentir algo más pero no supo descifrar del todo que era.

— Naruto-kun tiene razón, tienes que ser fuerte en este tipo de situaciones y proteger la aldea si es necesario, recuerda que ellos son ninjas rango S, buscados por todas las aldeas. — agregó Hinata que también estaba ahí.

A Sakura se le oprimió el corazón como hace tiempo no sentía, Ninjas Rango S. Era verdad, desde que el pelinegro se fue lo habían titulado traidor. Cuando lo vio frente a ella, se le olvidó como hablar, se había quedado estática. Las palabras no salían de su boca, quería correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado todo este tiempo. Pero no. Ella no podía olvidar todo lo que pasó despúes de su partida, ya había llorado bastante, tantas noches pensando en él, la llevaron a creer que se había vuelto loca. Hasta que un día dijo basta y paró de llorar. Asi que cuando lo vio, fueron tantos sentimientos encontrados que no supo articular alguna oración reclamándole todo el dolor que pasó por su culpa. Cuando reaccionó todo pasó tan rápido que a duras penas observó como Tsunade se los llevaba a él y a su acompañante.

— Tienen razón. — por fin habló pensando mejor las cosas — Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está planeando... — añadió.

Aunque su rostro no lo demostrará, tenía miedo, miedo de que si algo llegara a pasar, ella tuviera que luchar contra él. O que toda la aldea fuera contra Sasuke. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella todavía lo seguía amando desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin embargo, no se iba a doblar después de tanto entrenamiento. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que estás preparada para lo que sea. Aunque eso significara pelear contra Sasuke para detener lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

 **En la cárcel**

— Muy bien Sasuke, dime a que has venido. — preguntó la Hokage, era raro, normalmente primero les daba golpes antes de preguntar algo a algún criminal.

— Puede asegurar que a verla a usted no. — sonrió burlonamente.

Suigetsu se carcajeó tanto que casi se cae de la silla donde estaba amarrado de pies y manos.

— ¡Buena esa! — La rubia estaba que echaba humo por todos lados.

— ¡Estúpidos! Pero más estúpida yo a intentar hablar con un par de asnos. — refunfuñó.

— Oiga... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — inquirió el albino.

— No.

— Bueno, le quería preguntar si, por favor claro, nos puede dejar ir... — después de haber dicho eso el peli-plateado ''sonrió'' dando a mostrar sus afilados dientes. —Es que estar en esta silla, ya me entumió el trasero. — Sasuke solo lo volteó a ver con cara de _eres un completo idiota_.

— ¡Ah! Claaaaro; supongo que creías que solo por hablar ''amablemente'' te iba a dejar salir... —habló sarcásticamente la rubia. — Y por cierto, ¿cuál trasero? Si ni tienes. — se burló.

El albino iba a reclamar ¡Por supuesto que tenía! Es decir, no mucho. ¡Pero tenía!

—Tsunade-sama. — intervino Shizune — Yo pienso que debería encarcelarlos y no dejarlos salir hasta morir...

— ¡NO! ¡Ella no piensa nada! ¡Ella está loca! ¿Qué no lo ve? Lleva cargando un cerdo, a tipo de personas como esas no les debe hacer caso. — vociferó alterado el hombre tiburón.

 _¿Morir encarcelado a lado de Sasuke? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Estar ahí años con una roca sería más divertido! Con Sasuke se moriría… ¡Pero del maldito aburrimiento!_

— ¡OYE! — reclamó la castaña ofendida. El cerdito solo lo miraba mal.

— Perdón, pero es que estas loca. —repitió.

— Pensándolo bien es una buena idea. – aseguró con cara pensativa la rubia.

— ¿Ah sí? — sonrió Shizune.

— Si... de hecho eso es lo que hare.

— Que aburrido... — después de todo nada de eso le afectaba al Uchiha.

— Más aburrido estarás cuando tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida encarcelado y a lado de este mugroso. – El albino jadeó indignado, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

— ¡Eso sí que no! Acepto lo de idiota, pero no me baño todos los días porque el cabello se maltrata, por si no sabía. — reclamó como si dijera un dato súper importante.

— Con razón olía a pies. — Shizune hizo una cara de desagrado.

— Suigetsu, si sigues diciendo tanta mierda. Yo mismo te mataré. — el pelinegro desbordaba un aura asesina. — Solamente enciérrenos; ya me canse de estar escuchando sus estupideces.

— ¡OYE! — reclamaron los 3 presentes.

— ¡Bien! Shizune llévalos a su celda... — sentenció la rubia.

Shizune hiso su común reverencia y se desvaneció junto con los nuevos integrantes de la aldea Konoha: Sasuke y Suigetsu.

 **En otro lado**

— ¿Y qué es lo que se hará esta noche? — preguntó una muy intrigada Ino.

— Un baile. — contestó su compañero de equipo, haciendo obvia la respuesta.

— Eso ya lo sé... pero con lo de la llegada de Sasuke-kun... no sé si sea tan buena idea.

— ¿Estas bromeando? — se escuchó una voz que veía acercándose.

— Naruto. —sonrió Ino al ver que seguía con su típica sonrisa, a lado de él venían Sakura y Hinata quienes también traían su sonrisa sutilmente.

— Yo, Sakura-chan y Hinata, estamos listos para el baile de esta noche. – anunció mientras agarraba la delicada mano de su pareja, la peliazul se sonrojó un poco.

—El burro por delante. — se burló Shikamaru.

— No, tú no estabas. – afirmó Naruto devolviéndole la burla.

— Bueno, bueno; les avisare a Neji y a Tenten para que estén listos para esta noche; Shikamaru ven conmigo, Temari espera por ti, dice que quiere combinar atuendos. — avisó — Pobre, no sabe que tú no tienes sentido de la moda. — se burló y el pelilargo solo chaqueó la lengua, pero por dentro sonrió ya que su novia de la arena había llegado a la aldea. La extrañaba demasiado.

— Problemáticas. —susurró sonriendo el domador de sombras, a las dos rubias la quería mucho, pero a cada una de diferente manera, a su compañera la quería como mejor amiga y a su novia, como el amor de su vida.

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura quedaron solos, tras la partida de aquellos dos.

— Sakura-chan. Recuerda, tenemos que actuar como si nada pasara si queremos conseguir información.

— Lo sé, Naruto. — concordó la pelirrosa. — Bueno, vamos Hinata, debemos ir a arreglarnos. — tomó la mano de la peliazul.

— Si.

— Te extrañaré, Hina. —sonrió Naruto embelesado por la belleza de la Hyuga.

— Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun. — respondió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosáceas.

— Naruto, deja a Hinata ya. Solo serán un par de horas, además se tiene que ir a poner bella…

— Bella ya es, ¿no ves, Sakura-chan? Está preciosa. — soltó sin pensarlo, a lo que la peliazul casi se desmaya de la impresión, el rubio rio nervioso rascándose la nuca, sabiendo que había hablado de más. — B-bueno, nos vemos en la noche. ¡Adiós! — se fue dejando a una pelirrosa sonriendo cómplice y a Hinata a punto de colapsar.

 **En la cárcel**

— ¡Bravo! Esto era lo que querías ¿no? — reclamó sarcásticamente el portador de la gran espada a su compañero de celda — Que una vieja loca nos encerrara.

— Te escuché inútil. — habló desde afuera Tsunade. No la vieron pero Shizune la tenía agarrada fuerte antes de que fuera a golpear a aquel boca floja.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Sasuke? — preguntó.

— Escúchame bien, que no lo volveré a repetir. —advirtió al albino.

Ese plan tendría que salir perfectamente bien para que todo eso que les paso valiera la pena.

— ¿Plan? — inquirió — ¿Tienes un plan de cómo salir de aquí? — sonrió ansioso.

— Si. Así que cierra la boca para poder explicártelo.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba, Suigetsu lo miraba y entre palabras asentía decidido.

Ese plan sería infalible. ¿O, quizás no?

* * *

 **¡Listo!** Capítulo cuatro llegó a su fin y ahora se viene el plan de Sasuke para poder salir, ¿será que es lo único que tiene planeado? ¡Esperemos el siguiente para averiguarlo!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, enserio me hacen muy feliz. Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo. **Déjenme un comentario para decirme que les pareció** y contarme que es lo que ustedes piensan que Sasuke tiene pensado.

 **Review = Escritora súper-mega-ultra-híper feliz :3**

Se les quiere, saludos

 **Lussyvr14**


	5. Plan en marcha

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a: **Adrit16, sasfernandez198, anamia07 y FleyaEclipse** por sus reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero que este les guste :3

Sin nada más que agregar.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— Escúchame bien Suigetsu, que no lo volveré a repetir. — habló muy serio el azabache — Y por supuesto no quiero que lo arruines.

— ¡OYE! ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? — preguntó indignado el ojivioleta, Sasuke lo miró con una expresión de: ¿te contesto?

— Está bien, está bien ¡ya! Supéralo; Juugo se me atravesó y casi te doy con mi espada pero no fue a propósito ¡lo juro! — se disculpó por millonésima vez el hombre Tiburon, a veces Sasuke podía ser muy rencoroso — Bueno y... ¿cuál es el plan?

 **A unos cuantos metros de ahí**

— Por culpa de este par de ineptos, nos perderemos la fiesta. — dijo Tsunade entre enojada y aburrida.

— Cierto. — pasaron varios segundos cuando a Shizune se le ocurrió una idea — ¿Qué tal si... nosotros si vamos a la fiesta hokage-sama?

—No podemos. Tenemos que cuidar a estos criminales... —comentó con algo de furia.

— Lo sé, pero ¿y si nos vamos sin que ellos se den cuenta?, no intentarán escapar ya que pensarán que nosotros estamos aquí cuidándolos. – al oír eso a Tsunade le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Pero que idea tan mas estupenda, Shizune te mereces un premio! – exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Enserio, ¿cuál? — la pelinegra en el momento que Tsunade dijo "premio" sonrió de tal manera que su cara se le veía como la de un asesino maniático.

— ¡Pero Shizune! No sonrías así que asustas. — regañó.

— Lo siento.

 **En las celdas**

— Así que, ¿una fiesta, eh? — sonrió Suigetsu con malicia — Vaya, sí que son tontas, hablar de una fiesta a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

— Sí. — afirmó Sasuke pensativo —Eso quiere decir que irán todos los jóvenes de Konoha y de las demás aldeas, no puede ser más perfecto. — acompañó al albino sonriendo — ¿Ahora entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Suigetsu asentía varias veces.

— No, no entiendo.

El Uchiha quiso estrangularlo con sus propias manos por ser tan estúpido, pero se calmó y respiró hondamente para después explicarle con gran detalle lo que tenía planeado para hacer esa noche para por fin saber si lo de Sakura era cierto.

 **Al otro lado de Konoha**

— ¡Todos los vestidos están hermosos, chicas! ¡No veo la hora de ir a esa fiesta! – escandalizó Ino a sus amigas, viéndolas con estrellitas en vez de ojos.

— Concuerdo contigo. —secundó Tenten — Sin excepción, todas nos vemos hermosas. —sonrió viéndose al espejo y viendo también a sus compañeras.

— Por cierto Tenten, tú nos debes una plática. — Ino la tomó por los hombros mientras sonreía pícara alzando sugestivamente las cejas.

— ¿Plática? ¿De qué? —a la castaña le rodó una gotita por la nuca, su amiga rubia sí que era perspicaz. No se le pasaba ni una.

— No te hagas, Sakura, Hinata y yo vimos a Neji entrar a la florería muy nervioso a comprar un ramo de claveles… — Tenten se ruborizó al escucharla — ¿Qué paso eh? ¿Cómo te lo pidió? — preguntaba muy curiosa.

— ¡Ino! ¡Deja de presionar a la pobre de Tenten! — reclamó Sakura al ver a la castaña roja como un tomate, tal cual como Hinata se ponía cuando veía a Naruto.

— Sakura-chan tiene razón, no presiones la presiones, si ella nos lo quiere decir nos lo dirá cuando ella decida. – opinó Hinata.

La rubia de ojos azules las miró mal.

— Si pero yo quiero saber. — Hiso un mohín y Tenten soltó una risita.

— Claro que les diré chicas, miren lo que paso fue…

 _Toc toc_

 _Sonó la puerta de la casa de Tenten._

— _Hija, abre por favor, estoy un poco ocupada. — alzó la voz, su madre, desde la cocina._

— _Claro mamá._ — _dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría_ — _Buenas tar... – La castaña no pudo terminar de hablar porque se sorprendió al ver quien estaba parado debajo de su marco._

 _El corazón le comenzó a palpitar más fuerte._

— _Ho…Hola Tenten._ — _tartamudeo por primera vez en años el ojiperla, se encontraba demasiado nervioso, su mano derecha la tenia hacia atrás como tratando de esconder algo._

— _Neji... — susurró._

— _Escucha, esto es muy difícil para mí..._ — _hizo una pausa y suspiró_ — _Traje esto…_ — _sacó el ramo de claveles detrás de su espalda_ — _Es para ti._ — _se las dio con un gran sonrojo en la cara._

 _Jamás en su vida había estado en una situación similar, las manos le temblaban y por primera vez su cerebro le estaba fallando al decir las palabras. Tenten en cambio, lo miraba con asombro y una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios, en ese momento el pelilargo se sintió aliviado, estaba sonriendo, era bueno ¿no?_

— _Gra.. Gracias_ — _la castaña no cabía en su asombro, Neji en su casa, sonrojado y con un ramo de flores diciendo que son para ella, pero reaccionó de inmediato cuando todavía seguían en la puerta – ¡Neji! Pasa por favor._

 _¡Oh no! Debía pensar que era una mal educada._

— _Con permiso._ — _con mucho nerviosismo el portador del Byakugan se adentró al hogar de la maestra de armas._

— _Tenten hija, ¿quién era? – preguntó su madre saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio al compañero de equipo de su primogénita en la sala de su hogar_ — _Cariño tienes visitas._ — _miró a su hija_ — _Y visitas muy apuestas._ — _sonrió ahora mirando al ojiperla_ — _No me habías dicho que tenías novio._

— _¡Mamá! – se sonrojó aún más y Neji ni se diga_ — _Él... él no es mi novio._ — _explicó con algo de tristeza en su voz._

— _Aww; que lastima, porque harían excelente pareja._

 _Neji no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosísimo y sonrojado, las palabras de la mamá de su compañero lo habían dejado mudo, el corazón no le ayudaba ya que cada vez que palpitaba sentía que se le salía del pecho._

— _Bueno los dejo solos para que puedan hablar a gusto._ — _dicho esto la madre de la castaña se marchó a la planta alta._

 _Se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, ella con el ramo de claveles en sus brazos, abrazándolo. Y él con la cabeza algo agachada, tenía que armarse de valor, era ahora o nunca._

— _Tenten… — llamó y la aludida fijo sus ojos en los de él._

— _Vine a... pedirte… — maldición, era lo más difícil del mundo. ¿Cómo era que su amigo Lee gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por la Haruno?_

— ¿ _Si, Neji?_ — _Ella estaba que se moría de la curiosidad por lo que le iba a decir y esperaba que fuera lo que estaba pensando y desde hace días, de igual manera, estaba ansiando._

 _Tenía que admitir que no pensó que Neji iría a su casa._

— ¿ _Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de esta noche?_ — _por fin soltó después de unos segundos de suspenso, temiendo de su respuesta, porque ¡rayos! Era su compañera de equipo, y tal vez a Tenten se le hiciera extraño todo eso._

 _Sin pensárselo, la castaña se abalanzó al cuerpo fornido del Hyuga, lo apretó contra ella y él correspondió gustoso, su corazón se tranquilizó y las manos dejaron de temblarle._

— _¡Claro que sí!_ — _respondió en un grito._

 _Neji se sintió feliz, iría al baile con su compañera y amiga, y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pasar de ser eso, a ser algo más._

— Eso fue lo que pasó. — confesó después de contarles a sus amigas con un leve sonrojo.

— ¡Que tierno! – exclamaron las otras tres chicas al escuchar la historia de Tenten de cómo fue que la piedra de Neji Hyuuga le pidió ir al baile con él.

—Si, y mucho más si hubieran estado escuchándolo. — sonrió y suspiró — Fue tan bonito ese momento, jamás lo olvidaré.

Sakura estaba feliz por la castaña, es decir, Neji Hyuga se caracterizaba por ser serio y reservado, y cuando escuchó la historia de Tenten le pareció increíble que un chico como él fuera hasta su casa a pedirle tal cosa. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando en su mente pasó la imagen del azabache que llegó a la aldea hace un par de horas, él jamás haría algo como eso. En los estatutos Uchiha mientras más reservado y cerrado seas mejor, parecía que fuera una maldita regla que no debías romper por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, era lindo soñar con que Sasuke le pidiera alguna vez salir con él con tanto romanticismo.

— Bueno, bueno… — habló Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos — ¡Listo! Quedan 2 horas para el baile y hay que ser las más impactantes, chicas. — les guiñó.

Las otras tres jóvenes asintieron y se propusieron que la pasarían bien esa noche, Sakura por su parte lo encontraba como un camino para no estar pensando en el pelinegro.

 **Residencia Nara**

— ¡No puedo creer que vaya con Hinata al baile-ttebayo! — sonrió muy feliz el rubio a sus amigos.

— Si, yo tampoco. — concordó Neji.

Naruto le envió una mala mirada. Más no replicó nada, mas valía llevarse la fiesta en paz con el primo de Hinata.

— Shikamaru, ¿a qué hora es la fiesta? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

— Según la problemática de Ino, empieza a las 8 de la noche. — respondió sentado en un sofá de su sala.

— Son las 6, tenemos dos horas para estar listos y pasar por nuestras parejas… — comentó Naruto.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros.

— Si bueno, todavía falta mucho. ¿Qué quieren hacer? — inquirió Shikamaru.

— ¿Una partida de Xbox? — sugirió el rubio, a lo que sus amigos asintieron aceptando.

Definitivamente los hombres y las mujeres eran seres sumamente distintos.

 **Dos horas después**

— Es hora. —susurró Sasuke.

— Si. —contestó su compañero atrás de él.

— Saca la bomba de gas. — ordenó el azabache.

— Toma, don mandón. — El hombre tiburón le dio la bomba de gas, el pelinegro iba a replicar pero escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a su celda.

— Shizune asegúrate de que los ineptos estén encerrados, para podernos ir...

— Si, Tsunade-sama — la pelinegra fue a vigilar que sus "inquilinos" estuvieran muy bien encerrados.

— ¡Ahora! — gritó el Uchiha cuando vio a la mujer enfrente de ellos del otro lado de las rejas.

Tiró la bomba de gas a sus pies y Shizune soltó un grito asustada.

— Pero, ¿qué? — alcanzó a decir eso antes desmayarse por inhalar tanto gas y caerse al suelo.

Tsunade al escuchar aquel estruendo, a pasos rápidos fue a donde estaban encerrados Sasuke y su compañero, pero cuando llegó no podía ver nada debido a un un gas denso, caminó un par de pasos cuando sintió que golpeó algo con sus pies, agachó la mirada y encontró a su asistente tirada en el piso.

— ¿Shizune? — se agachó preocupada, más ya se sentía un poco mareada — Shizune...- no aguantó más y la rubia también cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

— Listo, salgamos de aquí. — ordenó el portador del Sharingan, tirando la pared y saliendo de aquella celda, siendo seguido por el albino.

Su plan había comenzado.

* * *

 **¡Llegamos a la mitad de esta corta historia!**

De verdad, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, me alegra que les esté gustando y que se diviertan con mis ocurrencias xDD Ya estamos por llegar al baile O: ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué estará tramando Sasuke? Pónganmelo en los reviews.

Me despido de ustedes, de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Review = Escritora súper-mega-ultra feliz :D**

Se les quiere, saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	6. Secuestrada por él

Gracias a: **Adrit126** , **HikariNatsuki28** y **FleyaEclipse** por sus comentarios *0* Y de igual manera a quienes la tienen como favoritos. Sin más los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— Dios, que nervios. — habló Naruto mientras se mordía los labios y acomodaba su corbata por enésima vez en frente del espejo de la residencia Nara.

— Algo. — El Hyuuga aunque intentara disimularlo estaba que se moría de los nervios igual que Naruto.

— ¡Vamos chicos! Tranquilos. — animó Kiba — Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán. — trató de tranquilizarlos, era frustrante ver a todos con los ojos moviéndolos hacia todos lados, acomodándose mil veces su ropa y viéndose todo el tiempo en el espejo.

— Por cierto, ¿tú con quien iras al baile? — preguntó Shikamaru, ya que aún ninguno sabía quién iba a acompañar al castaño.

— Oh, la verdad no iré con nadie, a ver a quien me encuentro estando ahí. — les guiñó el ojo, Kiba nunca cambiaria seguía siendo el mujeriego que todos conocían — Además cierto rubio hiperactivo… — miró al chico de los ojos azules – Me quito a mi pareja. — lo miró un poco mal cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto rió y se giró a donde estaba hablando su amigo.

— No dejaría que fueras con Hinata al baile de ninguna manera. — dijo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba de nuevo su vestuario. El rubio iba con un pantalón formal negro, una camisa manga larga azul cielo, que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos y sus músculos.

— Ni yo. — secundó Neji — Todos conocemos como eres Kiba. — El castaño protegía como a una hermana menor a Hinata — Eso va también para ti Naruto, si le haces daño a mi prima, te las verás conmigo. — Lo miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba su camisa color beige, que lo combinaba con su pantalón negro formal.

— ¡Claro! Te aseguró que protegeré a Hinata con mi vida si es necesario. — exclamó el rubio sonriendo característicamente, nunca en su vida iba a dejar que su chica de ojos perla sufriera por ningún motivo.

— Bueno, bueno, todos sabemos que Naruto quiere mucho a Hinata, ¿cierto? — esta pregunta hizo que Naruto se pusiera rojo, haciendo que todos pusieran una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿O no es verdad? — insistió Sai quien miraba divertido la escena.

— La verdad es que si quiero mucho a Hinata ttebayo... — confesó sonriendo aún más dejando ver el brillo en sus ojos de solo hablar de la pelinegra que le gustaba tanto.

— Pobre Hinata, no podrá tener hijos... – dramatizó un poco Sai.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? — se preocupó Naruto.

Todos pusieron una cara de ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de cual se fumaba Sai? El pelinegro vestía de una camisa que su color era negro acompañado de un pantalón blanco.

— Porque Naruto no tiene pe-… — pero se calló cuando el rubio era detenido por Shikamaru y Neji ya que por esa típica mala broma que dijo el pelinegro le salía humo hasta por donde no debe de salir, queriendo golpearlo.

Kiba solo se botaba la carcajada, no podía ni respirar.

— Calma Naruto, por ahí dicen que cuando uno se enoja por algo que dicen es porque es verdad. — dijo burlonamente, mientras se sacudía su pantalón formal ya que se había tirado al piso por reír tanto, traía también una camisa color miel.

— Muy gracioso. — bufó el rubio sarcásticamente — Por cierto, Shikamaru me gusto tu camisa, me preguntaba si alguna vez tú...

—Totalmente es un no como respuesta. — Se adelantó el domador de sombras. Él traía una camisa color verde y un pantalón café oscuro.

— Pero ¿Por qué? — Preguntó haciendo un mini-berrinche.

— Naruto, la última vez que te preste una camisa, terminó llena de pintura el día que según ibas a pintar tu cuarto — lo miró mal — Quedó llena de color naranja, no quiero que otra de mis camisas llegue a estar igual.

— Pero…

— No.

— Pero…

— ¡Ya! — exclamó Kiba estresado, sus amigos a veces lo llegaban a desesperar — Tienen exactamente 15 minutos para ir a casa de Ino por sus novias. — lo cual la palabra novia ponía un sonrojo en la cara de Naruto y Neji percatándose de eso el Inuzuka— O lo que sea que sean de ustedes, ahora muévanse.

 **Residensia Yamanaka**

— ¡Nos vemos hermosas! – gritó Ino al verse al espejo y después voltear a ver a sus amigas. Ella traía un mini-vestido típico de ella color negro adornado con perlas plateadas en la parte de enfrente y en forma diagonal con el que dejaba ver su escultural figura.

—Así es, nos vemos bellísimas. — secundó Tenten quien traía un vestido pegado a su cuerpo color rojo con flores blancas cocidas hasta debajo de su vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Hinata solo las veía, teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese vestido le era un poco incómodo.

— Enserio ¿me veo bien? — cuestionó preocupada, que tal si a Naruto no le gustaba. Llevaba un vestido color blanco que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, dejando también ver muy bien sus atributos ya que el vestido se le pegaba muy bien a su figura.

— Claro que si, Hinata te ves súper bien. – animó Sakura a su amiga, el vestido de la pelirrosa era gris con manchas negras en él y con un perfecto escote en la espalda.

— Todas nos vemos espectaculares — comentó de igual manera Temari quien llevaba un vestido lila algo suelto pero que no por eso resaltaba su cuerpo.

— Y deja que te vea Shikamaru, seguro suelta la baba. — soltó una risita Ino. — Después de no verte por un tiempo dudo que no quede embobado. — guiñó el ojo.

Pasaron varios segundos cuando la puerta principal dejó sonar su timbre.

— ¡Yo abro! — Exclamó Ino mientras corría hacia la puerta de su casa para abrirla. — ¡Hola a todos! — saludó entusiasmada — ¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Lo que hace un buen baño! — se burló cuando vio a los muchachos en la puerta, todos se veían apuestos.

— ¡Shikamaru! — un rayo amarillo cruzó la puerta y se abalanzó al Nara que en ningún momento titubeó y recibió a la chica en sus brazos — ¡Te extrañé tanto!

— Hola, preciosa. —sonrió mientras posaba sus labios en los suaves de Temari y la apretaba contra su cuerpo — Yo igual.

— Consíganse una habitación — habló burlonamente Kiba.

— ¿Podemos entrar? — Interrogó el rubio pero no dejó que respondieran — Muy tarde, ya entramos.

Se adentraron y vio a las chicas que quedaban dentro, se veían bellísimas, pero cuando sus ojos vieron a Hinata, casi se salen de su cara, se veía realmente maravillosa, ese vestido se miraba perfecto en el cuerpo de la ojiperla, viendo como uno de sus lindos hombros se dejaba ver. Simplemente preciosa.

— Límpiate la baba, Naruto. — le susurró Sakura soltando una risita, pero volteó y vio a quien estaba detrás del rubio

— Oh, eres tú. — dijo aburrida.

— Que tal Sakura, también me alegro de verte. — contestó Sai sarcásticamente.

— Que gracioso. — la pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

De verdad que no quería ir al baile con quien se supone que iría su amiga Ino, pero en un momento de desesperación, aparte de que era él quien estaba cerca, no tuvo otra opción. Esa misma tarde había hablado con su mejor amiga y le había explicado todo, para su suerte y alivio, Ino no se enojó con ella porque sabía que Sakura no se podía enamorar de Sai, puesto que su corazón ya estaba ocupado desde hace mucho.

— ¿Nos vamos? — cuestionó el pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Eh… Si.

— Neji... — susurró la castaña cuando vio que él iba hacia ella.

— Hola Tenten, te ves... – e hizo una pausa, pensando en que si era apropiado decirle que se veía estupenda o tal vez ella lo tomaría como algo descortés, pero sin siquiera pensarlo la palabra salió sola de su boca — Estupenda. — ¡Que había hecho! Ahora Tenten pensaría que era un atrevido, pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió los suaves brazos de la castaña alrededor de él, que con gusto lo respondió.

— Gracias. — respondió abrazándolo— Tu igual te ves guapísimo. — y entonces los dos se tiñeron de rojo aunque ninguno se logró ver.

— ¡Vaya! Soy el único sin pareja— lo interrumpieron soltándole un codazo — ¿Qué fue eso?

— Yo tampoco tengo. — Ino lo miraba furibunda — Así que no me lo recuerdes. —Kiba iba a decir algo pero la rubia se le adelantó — Y no, sé cómo eres y no pienso ir contigo, lo siento, pero tu fama es más grande.

Al castaño se le sombreó la cara viendo salir a las cuatro parejas de la casa de Ino, se compuso y salió también dejando que la Yamanaka cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

 **A fuera del gran salón del baile.**

Dos personas estaban escondidas detrás de un arbusto.

— ¿Ya llegaron? — preguntó un desesperado Suigetsu.

Oigan, ya habían pasado como 20 mil horas de que estaba en esa mugrosa ventana de ese mugroso baile, que por cierto no tuvieron ni la delicadeza de invitarlo, y todavía no llegaban, ¿que venían de rodillas o qué?

— No, ahora cállate y siéntate que nos pueden ver. — regañó a su escandaloso amigo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el albino volvió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Ya llegaron? — volvió a cuestionar.

— No.

— ¿Ya merito?

— ¡Que no! — gritó exaltado el portador del Sharingan, perfectamente el Hozuki pudo ver las venas que se remarcaban en su frente.

Suigetsu lo miro ofendido poniendo una mano en su pecho.

— Has herido mis sentimientos. — se volteó indignado — No me hables —. Sasuke le iba a responder pero en eso vio cuando llegaron a los que estaban esperando.

— Hey, mira. — le habló al ojivioleta para que se acercara.

— Te estoy ignorando. — dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo.

— ¡Déjate de payasadas! — exclamó el pelinegro estresado — Mira, mira ahí viene Sakura, cierra el hocico — ordenó agachándose.

— ¡Oh! Aparte de que hieres mis sentimientos, me recuerdas que en vez de boca tengo hocico, ¡gracias Sasuke! Ahora me siento mucho mejor. — pero no dejó que siguiera parloteando ya que le tapó la boca con la mano, era necesario, ahí venía Sakura y con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Uff, estúpido Sai. — bufó al aire, poniendo sus manos en el marco de la ventana, y recostándose en ellas. Sacando apenas su pequeña nariz.

Sasuke salió de su escondite dejando a un ojivioleta con un chichón en la cabeza.

—Nos vemos otra vez, Sa-ku-ra.

La pelirrosa se tensó. Maldita sea, esa era la misma voz que escuchó cuando él le hablo por primera vez en años, cuando estaba detrás de ella antes de partir de Konoha e irse con Orochimaru, esa voz tan varonil que podía volver loca a cualquiera. ¿¡Por qué se sentía así!? Después de mucho tiempo no verlo, no podía creer que siguiera causando los mismos estragos en ella. Definitivamente no lo había olvidado por más que lo hubiera intentado.

Giró lentamente su rostro para verificar si esa voz era de aquel hombre que la dejó enamorada, aunque ya sabía con antelación la respuesta. Cuando finalmente se encontró con esos ojos color carbón, se sintió en el aire. Solo que solo fue eso, después nada. Todo se volvió negro.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos con ella? — cuestiono Suigetsu a lado de Sasuke tallándose la cabeza, al parecer ya se había incorporado de nuevo.

Al mirar como el Uchiha la cargaba y se la ponía en el hombro, el albino lo miró sospechoso.

— ¿Haremos? Dirás yo que hare con ella, tu vete a otro lado, yo me encargo de Sakura. Y ya te advertí que dejes de fantasear con ella ¿me oíste? Ahora desaparece. Antes de que te ahorque por andar pensando cosas que no debes. — amenazó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿¡Eh?! — exclamó — ¿Y a donde se supone que iré? ¡Te recuerdo que no conozco a nadie!

— Es tu problema. — Suigetsu iba a replicar pero solo vio una ola de humo frente a él, Sasuke se había ido.

— Is ti priblimi. — imitó al pelinegro de mala manera. — Idiota.

.

— Ahora tú y yo, tenemos cosas pendientes. — susurró mientras saltaba las ramas de los árboles.

* * *

 **¡Capitulo nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció?**

Sé que le estoy poniendo mucho suspenso al encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura pero no puedo evitarlo xD ¡PERO! Ya, les juro que en siguiente es su momento, no les miento. ¡Gracias a los que siguen la historia! Me alegra que les guste, por cierto, **déjenme su hermoso review para ver que les pareció** :3

Me encanta Suigetsu ¿a ustedes no? Me mata hacerlo así jajaja. Me cae rebien. ¿Qué estará planeando Sasuke? ¿A dónde se llevará a Sakurita? No se lo pierdan.

Bueno, les dejo. Esperen el siguiente episodio. Prometo no tardar ;D

Se les quiere. Saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	7. Encuentro

**¡Actualización!** Gracias a **Adrit126, Akime Maxwell, kitsunaro64, sakura,vh, Noemitg-chan,** **HikariNatsuki28** por sus reviews :3

Sin más, los dejo.

 **A leer.**

* * *

— Oigan, desde que llegamos a la fiesta no volví a ver a Sakura ¿Dónde creen que este? — preguntó preocupada Ino, alzando la cabeza lo más que podía para ver si veía la cabellera rosa.

— Ha de estar en el baño, ya sabes cómo es... Se tarda horas ahí dentro — habló Sai, aunque viéndolo bien, era extraño que Sakura no estuviera con sus amigas.

— O ha de estar peleando con quien se le cruce — opinó Kiba entre risas — Y también sabemos cómo es su carácter de "princesa" — hizo unas comillas en sus manos con la última palabra.

— Hablando de eso, antes de llegar te vi discutir con ella —Naruto miraba a Sai sospechoso — Bueno, más bien ella gritaba y todo, tu solo escuchabas, ¿qué le dijiste?

— Solo le comenté que con el vestido que traía se le veía más la panza… —confesó tranquilamente — ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sin excepción alguna, todos se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano. Sai tenía suerte de seguir con vida, mira que decirle esas cosas a la pupila de Tsunade, quien poseía una fuerza endemoniada, de milagro tenia todos los dientes. Todos saben con antelación que Sakura tiene un gran carácter, no se dejaba de nada ni de nadie.

— ¿Qué no sabes que esas cosas no se le deben de decir a una mujer? — obvió Ino con mirada fulminante.

— ¿De verdad? — el pelinegro se tomó el mentón —No sabía, es decir, suelo hablar con sinceridad, por ejemplo a ti, ese vestido se te ve fenomenal.

La Yamanaka se sonrojó hasta los cabellos, abrió la boca para refutar pero no tuvo éxito, las palabras de Sai la dejaron en blanco.

— Iré a ver si está en los baños, a lo mejor está tratando de no matar a alguien— avisó Hinata, ya le estaba preocupando demasiado. Se apresuró en llegar al baño para ver si su amiga se encontraba ahí, entró — ¿Sakura? ¿Estás aquí? — habló en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, caminó un poco más hasta cerciorarse que era la única que estaba en los sanitarios.

 **En otro lugar**

Estaban en un lugar oscuro, era como un bosque, solo que sin ningún ruido de algún animal, se oía solo el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio vio borroso pero un par de parpadeos hicieron que su vista se hiciera tan nítida como siempre.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó a sí misma agarrando su cabeza.

Se encontraba recargada al tronco de un árbol, alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que no estaba cerca de Konoha, se levantó apresurada aunque tuvo que recostarse del árbol pues el mareo no se desaparecía.

 _Ay me duele la cabeza, pero este dolor me parece familiar, de hecho esta es la segunda vez que lo siento, ¡ah! Ya recuerdo, lo sentí al otro… día… que… Sasuke… se… fue._

Boqueó un poco al darse cuenta que era exactamente la misma sensación que aquel día, pero en vez de la tristeza que sintió, ahora sentía nerviosismo y un hormigueo en su estómago no la dejaba en paz. No podía ser que fuese lo que está pensando. Era imposible.

Escuchó como las ramas se movían haciendo un ruido como cuando alguien está cerca.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — cuestionó asustada.

Estaba bien que fuera la kunoichi de Konoha que no le temía a nada, pero esa situación era realmente escalofriante, y hay que agregarle que no sentía del todo bien, sentía que no podía concentrar chakra como normalmente estaba acostumbrada. De nuevo se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido pero atrás de ella. Volteo desesperadamente.

— ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! — gritó — ¡¿Porque no te muestras?! — volvió a gritar aún más fuerte, se empezó a desesperar y unas cuantas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos a causa de la angustia.

Se sentía indefensa, si alguien estuviese por atacarla ella no podría ni meter las manos, eso le hacía sentir histérica. Vio como una persona salía detrás de un árbol, camino unos pasos y se detuvo solo se veían sus pies, ya que el resto de su cuerpo era tapado por las sombras y la oscuridad del lugar.

— Tranquila, Sakura… No te hare daño...

Otra vez esa maldita voz...

— ¿Eres tú? — interrogó la chica, más no tuvo respuesta alguna. — ¡Contesta! — exclamó alterada.

Él empezó a caminar, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que estaba enfrente de Sakura, ella estaba perpleja. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero con todas sus fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima. Se prometió no volver a llorar más por él. Sasuke solo la miraba con sonrisa ladina, algo divertido por el comportamiento de su antigua compañera.

— Sigues siendo una molestia.

Al escuchar aquel apelativo que la tormentó desde que eran equipo, la hizo apretar los puños y la mandíbula, sus ojos destilaban amargura, y él lo notó, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria. Por alguna razón la mirada de la pelirrosa lo hacía sentir cohibido. Inevitablemente rompió contacto visual con ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — escupió ella queriendo arrancarle la respuesta al pelinegro.

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Hacerla sufrir? ¿Más todavía? Había tantas preguntas pero todas sin respuestas. Porque, todo era realmente extraño, sentir que te desmayan y despertar en medio del bosque con Sasuke a escasos metros de ella, a quien por cierto, no había visto desde hace años y que por si fuera poco, regresó días antes. Definitivamente iba a necesitar un psicólogo después de esto.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó, internamente estaba rogando que no se escuchara quebrada, lamentablemente no lo logró. — ¿Por qué de repente haces esto? Desmayarme como aquel día y me traes a este lugar lejos de mis amigos.

— ¿En verdad quieres saber? —preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su cara, al escuchar su temblorosa voz hizo que su confianza volviera, pues eso significaba que Sakura era la misma de siempre, no esa mujer con mirada fría que pretendía reflejar. Aunque él en realidad no sabía la magnitud del problema que tenía la ojijade en su cabeza al verlo, allí, justo enfrente de ella.

Lo miró con rabia, ahora era mucho más arrogante que antes, eso le disgusto muchísimo.

— Sasuke, tú piensas que voy a tener una sonrisa porque regresaste — se armó de valor y se acercó un paso — Pues estas demasiado equivocado — ¡Uh! Golpe bajo para el azabache — Que si llegabas te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, diciéndote que te perdonaba todo el dolor que me causaste a mí y a Naruto ¡Pues NO!— se acercó un poco más, él solo la miraba con los ojos un poco impresionados — Hacerme sufrir todos estos años, esperando que te arrepintieras y volvieras…

— Sakura... —Sasuke quiso intervenir, pero ella no la dejo terminar.

— Solo te volveré a preguntar de nuevo… — hizo un pausa, fijó sus ojos jade contra los negros de él y su mirada no mostraba otra cosa que determinación — ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres de mí?

El portador del Sharingan sonrió.

— Todo.

 **De vuelta en Konoha**

Naruto notó como su pareja ya no volvía después de varios minutos, se alzó en el asiento y consiguió ver como Hinata corría hasta donde estaban ellos y de buenas a primeras soltó:

— Sakura no está en el baño, la busque por todos lados y no aparece.

Esto hizo que todos en coro gritaran ¿¡QUÉ!? Y no por la impresión sino porque no escuchaban por lo alto que se escuchaba la música.

— ¿Qué dices Hina? Lo siento no te escuche por el ruido. — le habló al oído el rubio a la ojiperla, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

— Q-que Sakura no está en n-ningún lado — A lo que Naruto esta vez escuchó perfectamente y se le hizo bastante extraño.

— ¡OIGAN TODOS! — gritó el ojiazul, a lo que llamo la atención de sus amigos, de más personas en la fiesta, de los que están encargados de las bebidas, y hasta de un conserje que andaba hasta atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? — Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, Naruto ya empezaba con su escándalo y eso que no habían bebido nada.

— Sakura no aparece por ningún lado, Hinata ya la buscó y no hay rastros de ella.

— Ah de tener diarrea. — opinó Kiba divertido.

— No se dice diarrea, se dice problemas digestivos – corrigió Tenten, a lo que Neji asintió.

 _Cómo era posible que Kiba sea tan mal hablado_ pensó el ojiperla.

— Pero también se puede decir diarrea. – aclaro Sai como si hablara de un dato súper importante.

— Pero se escucha de mal gusto. — Ino refutó.

— ¡Basta! No estamos hablando de quien tiene diarrea o no, estamos hablando de que Sakura no aparece, tenemos que ir a buscarla

Regañó el rubio, era extraño pero solo podía significar que el asunto era serio. Todos se pusieron de pie.

— Entonces separémonos — opinó Shikamaru, él era el más sabio de ellos — Naruto con Hinata — los nombrados se miraron y sonrieron — Tenten con Neji — ellos solo se sonrojaron — Sai y Kiba, Temari y yo — tomó de la mano a su novia.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? — cuestionó la rubia.

— Necesito que tú le avises a Tsunade-sama de la situación —terminó de explicar a lo que Ino asintió.

— Quien la encuentre le avisa a los demás — todos estaban listos para irse cuando Shikamaru, al último dijo – Y nada de irse a hacer sus cochinadas — se burló, todos se azoraron – Y menos ustedes – señalo a Kiba y a Sai.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y se vieron con ojos de asco, terminado el plan, se adentraron en distintas direcciones al bosque.

 **En el bosque**

— Maldito Sasuke, a qué hora vine a parar a este maldito lugar. — maldecía entre dientes el ojivioleta — Y para colmo ya me perdí.

Caminaba por debajo de los árboles, solo lo acompañaba el ruido del viento.

— Vamos a Konoha decían, será divertido, decían. — bufó molesto.

Segundos después escuchó como un par de arbustos se movieron violentamente detrás suyo.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó mientras sacaba su enorme espada, el ruido se escuchó de nuevo — ¿Quién rayos…?

No terminó de hablar cuando salió el culpable del ruido a sus pies.

— ¡Aw! Es una ardillita — se agachó a acariciarla — Hola, pequeña — posó su dedo en la cabeza del animal masajeándola — Eres tan boni- ¡AHH! — exclamó levantándose — ¡Salvaje! ¡Me mordió! — La iba a patear pero escuchó otro ruido — No me digas que llamaste a tu familia — se angustió — Pues no tengo miedo — dijo mientras empezaba a temblar, el ruido se acercó — ¡Dios! Perdóname porque a los 5 años me robe un chicle… — juntó sus manos en forma de oración y cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

— ¡Eres tú! Fenómeno.

Suigetsu abrió un ojo y después el otro divisando que se trataba de el mismo rubio idiota que se había encontrado ese día, acompañado de una hermosa pelinegra ojos perla.

— Oh, solo eres tú. Retrasado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió Naruto buscando con la vista a Sasuke, porque si estaba ese peliblanco ahí se suponía que el Uchiha debería estar cerca.

— ¿No es obvio? Ando de picnic. — respondió sarcásticamente.

— A mí no me engañas, estas aquí por otra cosa, a ver, ¿dónde está tu canasta de comida?

— Naruto-kun, él no está hablando en serio — le explicó Hinata.

— ¡Oh! — entendió el rubio rascándose la nuca— Bueno, entonces ¿Dónde está Sakura?

— ¿Sakura? — arrugó el entrecejo — Yo que sé… Yo me perdí en este maldito bosque ahora no sé dónde diablos estoy.

— No te hagas el desentendido, entonces dime dónde está Sasuke. — exigió Naruto.

Puesto que no encontraba a Sakura y el pelinegro tampoco estaba con él, algo raro estaba pasando.

— ¿Me ves cara de Google Maps?

— ¿Eh?

— Olvídalo, yo me voy — caminó en dirección a donde estaba Naruto y Hinata — No sé cómo puedes estar con un tipo como él — le habló a la pelinegra — Ven conmigo, no vaya a ser que la estupidez sea contagiosa. — sonrió ladino mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— ¡Hijo de…! — apretó a la chica a él detrás de su espalda — Ni siquiera lo intentes, bastardo.

— Oh… ya cambiamos de insultos — soltó una carcajada —Relájate. Lastimosamente la chica solo tiene ojos para ti. — Hinata estaba roja como un tomate detrás del rubio. — Adiós, cabeza hueca.

— ¡Ese maldito! — gritó Naruto cuando Suigetsu desapareció de ahí entre las ramas.

— Tranquilo, pronto los encontraremos — sonrió.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban demasiado juntos, a lo que nerviosamente se separaron, Naruto rascándose la nuca y Hinata con la cabeza agachada jugando con sus dedos.

 **En otro lugar**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura necesitó varios minutos para asimilar la respuesta de Sasuke, pues si bien fueron solo cuatro letras. Esa palabra decía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a imaginar.

— ¿De qué me hablas? — volvió a preguntar.

El ojinegro dejó de mirarla para posar su vista en otro lugar.

— Alguien se acerca — avisó activando su Sharingan — Hmp. Parece que te extrañaron.

La pelirrosa lo miró no entendiendo nada.

— Tus amigos están aquí. — terminó por decir.

— ¿Mis amigos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Naruto? ¿Sai?

Bien, entendía que Naruto la estuviera buscando pues eran amigos desde hace tiempo, pero ¿por qué tenía que mencionar al estúpido piel pálida? ¿Él qué tenía que ver con ella? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Muchas preguntas y lo que más le molestaba era no tener respuesta de ellas.

— No hace falta que te diga, estamos aquí. — avisó Sai saliendo detrás de unos árboles junto al castaño.

— ¡Sai, Kiba! — sonrió Sakura.

Sasuke los fulminó con la mirada, pues habían intervenido en su conversación con la molestia. Sus ojos negros se posaron en Sai, con quien intercambio miradas, que si las miradas mataran, los dos ya estuvieran tirados en el suelo.

— Ah sí que eres Sai, por quien me sustituyó el equipo 7 — Sasuke se puso enfrente de él y lo miró de arriba abajo — No eres gran cosa.

 _Frio y calculador._ Pensó Sai. Ese era Sasuke, la persona que había metido en la desesperación y tristeza a Naruto y a Sakura, el antiguo integrante del equipo 7, el que los abandonó sin importarle nada ni nadie. A quién estaban buscando con todo ímpetu desde que se fue.

Sai ladeó la sonrisa, él también era integrante del equipo 7.

– ¿Quieres comprobar que eso es mentira? — retó acercándose al Uchiha.

Sakura y Kiba los miraban expectantes, el castaño estaba dispuesto a intervenir e incluso ayudar a Sai si estaba en problemas. Entonces la pelirrosa captó que todo aquello solo era el orgullo de Sasuke porque ya no era necesario en el equipo y que alguien ya ocupaba su lugar.

— No vale la pena — soltó ella mirando mal a Sasuke, posándose al lado de Sai.

Pues él no tenía ni siquiera que ver ahí, esos pelinegros ni siquiera se conocían como para comenzar una pelea sin sentido que como se mostraba, se podía notar que era más que una riña por el puesto en el quipo 7, que por algo más. O eso era lo que pensaba Sakura.

— Hmp .Te demostrare que cuando quiero algo, lo consigo — observó a Sakura de reojo.

— Eso lo veremos — volvió a retar Sai.

* * *

¡Oh por dios! Interrumpieron el momento SasuSaku, aunque más adelante veremos más de ellos ;) ustedes no se preocupen. Ese Suigetsu peleando con Naruto me mata de risa, el como se molestan entre sí es tan hilarante jajajaja me encantan. Todos están buscando a Sakura y los primeros que la encontraron fueron Sai y Kiba, Sasuke no está muy contento que digamos, ¿qué sucederá?

Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan el fic, de verdad me hacen muy feliz saber que les está gustando. Déjenme un hermoso review diciéndome qué les pareció.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ¡Prometo no tardar! :D Se les quiere, saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


	8. Sentimientos

Oh oh.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban clavados en los de Sai. Ninguno de los dos mostraba miedo. Ninguna emoción. El viento movía su cabello, su ropa, solo se oía el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles y arbustos.

– ¡Arriba las manos! – gritó un rubio del otro lado de los arbustos – ¡Están bajo arresto! – saltó hacia donde estaban los demás, tenía sus manos en forma de pistola y traía puesto un sombrero de policía, ¿¡De donde rayos lo había sacado!?

– N-Naruto-kun, espera… – salió Hinata detrás de él, tratando de quitarse las hojas enredadas en su cabello.

Entonces, cuando el Uzumaki se percató de la situación en la que estaban ahora sus compañeros de equipo dejó de bromear, se mostraba a un Uchiha con cara de poquísimos amigos como si lo hubiesen interrumpido en algo importantísimo, a Sai con un semblante serio pero a diferencia de los demás días que no mostraba emoción, esta vez se podía hasta palpar el sentimiento de molestia y Sakura, aunque reflejaba una cara de estar apoyando a Sai, el corazón y su alma se iba de lleno con Saskue, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Naruto.

– ¡Naruto! – la pelirrosa lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hasta donde estaba ella y Kiba, la pelinegra se incorporó con ellos de igual manera. Fue ahí cuando el rubio sintió el temblor de las manos de la ojiverde, Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron miradas rápidamente.

– Sakura-chan, estas pistolas son muy poderosas, cuidado. – advirtió bromeando el ojiazul, tratando de que se calmara un poco.

La Hyuga se acercó a Sakura y levemente le apretó la mano, la pelirrosa volteó a ver los ojos perlados de la muchacha, sus sonrisa cálida hizo que su corazón dejara de latir aceleradamente, por lo que le devolvió el afecto, ahora estaba más tranquila, obviamente con Naruto aquí no iba a pasar nada más.

– ¡Cállate! – le gritó Kiba – ¿No ves que estamos en medio de una pelea? – mientras decía eso señaló a Sai y Sasuke. Si no fuera porque estaban en un bosque ya hubiera sacado una silla y estuviera comiendo palomitas tal como en el cine.

– Y ¿qué es? ¿Una pelea de miradas? ¿De ver quién parpadea primero? – contestó sarcásticamente – porque en serio, no están haciendo nada.

Después de que Naruto dijo eso, se escuchó como ambos pelinegros saltaron para comenzar su batalla. Sasuke inmediatamente activó su Sharingan y sonrió de medio lado, tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo, por otro lado, Sai sacó su pliego y su pincel para empezar a dibujar.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras se volvían cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por empezar a salir, estaba siendo muy dramática sí, pero es de verdad no entendía porque Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera, ¿por qué se va y luego regresa reclamando todo? Como si tuviera el derecho de venir y querer todo tal y como lo dejó. Ignorando el vacío que soltó el día de su partida. Pero no, ella no iba a ponerse a llorar en un momento como este para que Sasuke se pusiera a reír, se limpió violentamente las lágrimas que momentos antes amenazaban con salir.

Cuando se percató que Sasuke hacia sellos rápidamente con sus manos y justo cuando el pelinegro tocó el suelo de aquel bosque, la pelirosa apretó los puños.

– ¡Shanarooooooo! – golpeó con todas sus fuerzas aquel suelo que varios árboles cayeron alrededor de ellos, partiendo el suelo en pedazos.

Naruto percatándose de eso abrazó a Hinata como si fuera una princesa delicada. Kiba se mareó tanto con la brusquedad que era movida la tierra que hasta sintió ganas de vomitar.

Sasuke igualmente se desequilibró abriendo los ojos con visible sorpresa, ¡Vaya que su compañera de equipo había entrenado! Sintió un sudor frío cuando vio semejante destrozo de Sakura con tan solo golpear la tierra.

– Basta – Habló fuerte la pelirrosa poniendo su rostro serio mirando a los ojos al Uchiha – Dejen este cuento, parecen idiotas.

Definitivamente le había dolido el orgullo al Uchiha. ¿Desde cuándo lo insultaba?

– No te metas, fea. – gruñó Sai.

– ¿A quién le dices fea, pedazo de imbécil? – espetó el portador del Sharingan tratando de acercarse a él para estrangularlo.

La pelirrosa al ver esa acción, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era extraño ¿Sasuke defendiéndola?

– Muy bien, muy bien, se acabó el espectáculo. – anunció Kiba acercándose a ellos –A ver, ya que encontramos a Sakura, y llegaron Naruto y Hinata, ¿Dónde rayos están los demás? – interrogó. Era cierto ¿dónde se habían metido?

 **Con Neji y Tenten**

– Ya buscamos por todas partes y no encontramos a nadie. – espetó la joven de dos chonguitos –Creo que estamos perdidos – se alarmó.

– Tranquila, Tenten. – se acercó a ella, es decir, _demasiado_ cerca.

Ella se paralizó al sentir a Neji juntito, muy juntito. Con su espalda podía sentir su muy entrenado torso. Dios como adoraba entrenar con él, cuando sentía mucho calor, Neji se quitaba su camisa, haciendo que se le viera todo su abdomen, era un Dios. Su pecho, su ombligo, su vientre, su… su…

– ¡Tenten! – habló en voz alta el Hyuuga. A lo que la castaña volvió en sí. Pero él todavía estaba muy cerquita de ella por detrás.

– ¿Eh? ¿Sí? – habló un poco aturdida y sonrojada. Como había podido pensar en esas barbaridades, si se enteraba Neji, podría pensar que era una pervertida y ella no quería eso.

– De pronto… – subió una mano acariciando el brazo de la castaña – pensé que estabas ida. – acercó su boca al cuello de ella. La joven podía sentir su respiración, su aliento tibio en su nuca. Se estremeció, era la primera vez que sentía eso y le encantó.

 _Neji, deja de ser tan cobarde_. Se reprochó a sí mismo. _Solo dile lo que sientes. Si no lo dices, nunca sabrás lo que ella piensa de ti. Pero y ¿si no le gustó? Se acabaran los entrenamientos, los almuerzos juntos, los paseos, las misiones, todo. No, no, no. Tranquilo, relájate. Déjate llevar._

Por otro lado Tenten también estaba en una pelea en su mente.  
 _  
Tonta, deja de ser tan insegura. Si no le dices ahora, jamás podrás hacerlo. Nunca más tendrás una oportunidad de estar solos los dos. Pero pensándolo bien, si lo hago y no siente lo mismo, quedaré como la tonta que se enamoró de su mejor amigo y como siempre él no la corresponde, a la que ve como una hermana. Pero si me dice que siente lo mismo, me hará la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

 _–Solo tengo que…_

–Saber si él/ella

–Siente lo mismo

–Que yo…

–Tenten.

–Neji…

Ella se volteó para estar frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No dijeron ninguna palabra más, con lo que se decían con la mirada era más que suficiente, él la agarró por la cintura acabando con el espacio que había entre los dos cuerpos, la castaña solo se dejó hacer, acercaron lentamente sus rostros. Neji agarro la mejilla de ella y la acarició, bajando hacia su mentón haciendo que acercaran sus labios. Un momento mágico, en el cual ninguno de los dos cambiaría por nada.

– N-neji...

–Shh. No hables. – contestó con voz tierna. Si, era sorprendente la manera en que estaba actuando el Hyuga, dejándose llevar así por sus sentimientos, no era que se viera todos los días, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Tenten le temblaran las piernas. Y sin ninguna otra cosa que añadir. El espacio que había entre ellos dos se terminó. Su primer beso, era mágico, sus bocas eran perfectamente compatibles, eran perfectas juntas, encajaban maravillosamente. Todo era perfecto.

 **Con Shikamaru y Temari**

– ¡Shikamaru! – gritó la rubia.

– ¿Mmm?

– Más rápido – suplicó.

– Eso intento. – alegaba él – Pero por más que quiero mis piernas no dan para más…

– ¡Pues camina más rápido, porque este bosque ya me está dando miedo! – mandó Temari agarrándose de la mano de él. – ¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos a uno de mis hermanos?

Oh por dios. Esa posibilidad no la había pensado Shikamaru, si se encontraba a Gaara o Kankuro en ese bosque y pensaran que él habría querido llevar a su adorable hermana a lo más profundo para hacerle algo indebido, iba a ser hombre muerto.

– Temari no seas problemática, tranquila. – aunque lo negará, su novia ya le estaba metiendo miedo.

Por lo que siguieron caminando tratando de encontrar a los demás.

 **Con Suigetsu**

–Por todos los cielos – gruñó sacudiendo su pie izquierdo – Lo único que me faltaba ¡Pisar caca! – vociferó furioso –¿Dónde mierda estás Sasuke? Llevo horas buscándote – se dijo a sí mismo – ¡Pero me las vas a pagar juro que me las vas a pagar! – espetó mientras hacia el mismo ademán que hacen las villanas en las telenovelas.

En eso, se escucharon ruidos justo atrás de él.

– Genial – gruñó con sarcasmo – No estoy para bromas así que… – y antes de que siguiera hablando llegó a su nariz un olor espantoso. – ¡Qué asco!... ¿Habré sido yo?... No creo, hoy no comí frijoles – en cuanto término de hablar una nube negra apareció alrededor de él. – ¿Pero qué demonios…? – y sin más cayó inconsciente.

 **Con los demás**

– ¡Teme! Eres un engreído, ¿Quién te crees tú, para venir aquí a pelear? ¿No era esto lo que tu querías? ¿¡Que nuestros lazos contigo se esfumaran!? – reclamó el Uzumaki – Porque si mal no recuerdo, te fuiste sin importar que ya nos sintiéramos como una familia. O más bien… – sonrió con nostalgia – Que te sintiera como un hermano.

Se hizo un silencio, entonces Sasuke en mucho tiempo pudo recapacitar sobre sus acciones del pasado, ¿cómo es que pudo dejar todo a un lado? ¡Ah! Ya recordaba. El poder y la venganza. Estaba tan cegado en matar a su hermano que terminó por cortar los lazos del que en ese tiempo consideraba lo más cercano a un mejor amigo. Pensándolo así, se sentía un idiota.

– Basta Naruto. – Sakura fue la que habló después de un rato – No tienes que agregar más – miró fulminante a Sasuke – A él no le importó y ni mucho menos le importa ahora.

Él por su parte no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera su famoso monosílabo, y a decir verdad, no tenía como excusarse, así que las palabras iban a sobrar.

– Si, eso pensé – espetó la pelirrosa.

A Sasuke le sorprendió como Sakura cambió de humor tan drásticamente, cuando llegaron al bosque ella se mostraba tan nostálgica y triste, al contrario de ahora que se le veía la rudeza y la molestia. El Uchiha ya no se sentía confiado, antes de venir a Konoha siempre supo que al llegar, Sakura se le abalanzaría a los brazos, pero ahora ya no estaba del todo seguro.

– Vámonos. – Continuo Sakura – No tiene caso seguir aquí.

Caminaron un par de paso cuando una nube negra los alcanzó.

– ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó el rubio al ver una gran nube los bañaba a todos.

– ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? – interrogó Hinata horrorizada por lo que acaba de suceder, intentando activar su Byakugan, pero era imposible.

Atrás de ella se escuchó como caían al suelo sus compañeros.

– ¡Sai! ¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru! – gritó la peliazul.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de caer al piso inconsciente, corrió a donde ella y la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos, intentó activar su sharingan, pero no funcionó. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

– ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto, ella se derrumbó al lado del él, se arrodilló alado de ella y le agarró la cara – ¡Hinata! – el Uzumaki ya estaba desesperado pero no pudo más y cayó en el pecho de la Hyuga.

– ¡Demonios! – el azabeche todavía resistía al efecto del gas, en eso escuchó pasos. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo observar los pies de los responsables acercándose hacia ellos. Él se desmayó con Sakura en sus brazos.

¿Quién rayos había hecho todo esto?

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?**

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por todo lo que me tardé para traerles la conti, pero es que estaba tan ocupada con mi graduación de la universidad que ya no me dio tiempo de nada, se los juro nunca salieron de mi cabeza, igual mi otra historia Guerra de Bandas, necesito ponerla al corriente, poco a poco se hacen las cosas xD

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen leyendo este pequeño fic, ya estamos por terminar O: ¿Qué creen que pase? **Pónganmelo en un hermoso review.**

Sakura no piensa seguir detrás de Sasuke, ¿será que ahora se inviertan los papeles? Que nervios! Jajaja xDD

Bueno los dejó, prometo no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, ¡los quiero muchísimo! ¡Gracias por esperar!

 **Besos, Lussy.**


	9. Desesperación

_**¡Gracias a Adrit126 y M00nlight Bae por sus comentarios!**_

* * *

Una risa demasiada escandalosa se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, causando eco y despertando a su paso a las personas que estaban encerradas detrás de las rejas.

Sasuke poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al principio no podía enfocar bien, pero con todo esfuerzo pudo ver del otro lado a dos personas, sin embargo, no pudo ver quiénes eran gracias a la oscuridad.

Trató de levantarse pero le fue inútil ya que se sentía demasiado débil. A lo que solo pudo alzó su vista para encontrar a la pelirrosa, la vio a unos metros de él. Bien, eso lo tranquilizaba, también logró observar a todos a Suigetsu, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, la hermana de Gaara, Temari y al idiota sin color, Sai. Todavía no despertaban del todo, parecía que él fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia.

Visualizó a su alrededor, todo estaba en penumbra y el lugar era frio. Como si fuera un calabozo. ¿Quién sería tan demente como para tenerlos ahí encerrados?

– ¿No cree que se pasó un poco? – preguntó una silueta del otro lado, él pudo escuchar que estaban susurrando.

– ¿Qué? ¡Nah! Todos están bien, solo están dormidos por el gas que respiraron – aseguró otra persona, la voz se le hizo extrañamente conocida, pero en esos momentos no pudo discernir quien era.

– Ay… – se empezaban a quejar los demás al despertarse, estaban acostados en el piso, obviamente que iban a estar adoloridos.

– ¿Dónde mierda estoy? – preguntó Suigetsu, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, abriendo los ojos de más cuando vio a su amigo azabeche – ¡Sasuke! Al fin te encontré, por Dios, te escondes peor que una aguja en un pajar – reclamó el ojivioleta, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba del brazo de su amigo – ¡Te extrañe tanto!

– Shh, dejen dormir carajo… – Kiba quien todavía parecía dormir junto a su mejor amigo, Akamaru, se quejó de lo ruidoso que era el hombre tiburón.

– No seas ridículo – regañó el Uchiha – suéltame – se deshizo del agarré de su torpe compañero, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado al saber que su amigo estuviera bien.

Se enderezó sentándose en el piso, mierda, se suponía que tenía que hablar con Sakura pero siempre lo interrumpían. Quería aclararle todo, por qué vino, por qué regreso a la aldea, pero decirlo enfrente de tantas personas no era uno de sus planes.

La pelirrosa comenzó a moverse, frunció el ceño al sentirse demasiado adolorida, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, segundos después sintió como unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la ayudaron a sentarse recargada a la pared, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke, se sorprendió pero no lo exteriorizó, estaba muy cansada para eso.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó la voz del otro lado de las rejas – Miren quien despertó, el bello durmiente – dijo burlonamente acercándose a las rejas observando a todos.

La pelirrosa escuchaba atentamente, esa voz la conocía demasiado bien, la oía un poco distorsionada pero al pensarlo un poco más ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser, además que desde su lugar podía divisar un botella de sake. Si, definitivamente sabía quién era.

Tenía mucha dudas de porque había pasado todo esto, pero ahora no era el momento, si la persona que estaba detrás de las rejas había optado por hace esto, ella no tendría por que cuestionarla.

– Hmp – bufó el azabeche recordando que no le había funcionado su poder ocular – ¿Por qué no funcionó el Sharingan cuando aventaron ese gas? – interrogó. Nunca antes le había pasado esto. Se sentía realmente confundido.

– Hice ese gas para que exactamente no pudieras activar tus ojos, y vieras quien era el culpable de que todos ustedes cayeran desmayados – le respondieron.

– ¡Esa voz! – habló repentinamente Naruto detrás de ellos, parecía que ya había despertado del todo – Esa voz yo la conozco – Sasuke lo miró expectante, dispuesto a saber quién era quien los tenia ahí, ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto supiera y él no tuviera ni la más remota idea?

Al otro lado se escuchó carraspear a la persona.

–No, no tienes idea de quién soy yo…

– ¡Si, si! ¡Ya sé quién es!

– Naruto – interrumpió la pelirrosa justo antes que el rubio hablara – Hinata está despertando, por favor, ayúdala.

En ese momento a Naruto se le olvidaron todas las intenciones de desenmascarar a quienes estaba del otro lado de las rejas para ir a donde estaba la pelinegra despertando.

Ok, ahora no entendía nada, sabía que él como Uchiha era un genio pero no entendía ni J de lo que hablaban a su alrededor su antiguo compañero rubio sabía quién era la persona que los tenia encerrados ahí pero la molestia del equipo, _bueno ni tan molestia después de todo_ , no quería que dijera nada. Y él no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

– ¡Hinata! – exclamó Naruto abrazándola fuerte – ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? Me muero si te pasa algo Hinata. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para protegerte de todo. – sonrió tal y como lo hace al hacer una promesa que no va a romper en toda su vida.

¿Quién iba a imaginárselo? Al rubio hiperactivo ya no gustaba de la pelirrosa, si no de la tímida Hinata, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Sasuke cada vez se llenaba de sorpresas.

– Naruto-kun – sonrojada a más no poder la chica correspondió su abrazo, ante la mirada de todos los que habían despertado.

– _Awww_ – se escuchó una voz al otro lado de las rejas. A lo que paró cuando sintió el codazo de la sombra de al lado.

– ¡No entiendo nada! Sasuke, ¿tu entiendes algo? – interrogó el de la gran espada al ver aquella escena, el azabeche no contestó, estaba claro que no entendía tampoco.

– Los demás todavía no despiertan – comentó el rubio – ¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu! – de entre el humo de la técnica salieron más Narutos, dispuestos a acatar órdenes – Despierten a los demás – ordenó señalando a sus compañeros que todavía no estaban consientes.

Los clones se dispusieron a tomar de los hombros a las personas dormidas para después zarandearlos hasta que abrieran los ojos.

– Cinco minutitos más, mamá – dijo somnoliento Kiba mientras se levantaba – Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela.

– Neji, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tenten al castaño.

– Temari, ¿Por qué siempre nos pasan las cosas problemáticas? – cuestionó a su novia quien lo miraba de forma divertida. Ese Nara no cambiaba.

– ¿Dónde rayos estamos? – Sai también despertó – ¡Sakura, Naruto! – exclamó agarrando su cabeza – ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, apretó sus puños. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ir con Sakura? Se estaba molestando y eso hacia querer matarlo.

Una vez que los clones hicieron su cometido, desaparecieron.

Akamaru levantó su cabeza y empezó a ladrar a donde estaban las sombras detrás de las rejas, pero no estaba atacando si no de forma de saludo.

– Akamaru, tranquilo – le susurraba su dueño – Ya sé que no corremos peligro.

– Tsk. Que problemáticos son todos ustedes, no dejan dormir a uno – gruñó – ¿Ahora donde rayos estamos metidos? – se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Hasta me dio dolor de cabeza – se quejó.

Sus ojos se movieron del otro lado de las rejas. A una de las sombras se le había escapado quitar su botella de Sake de la mesa en donde estaban sentadas. Él solo se limitó a sonreír. Era más y menos que su ocurrente Hokage: Tsunade Senju.

– Bien. Basta de esconderme detrás de esta oscuridad. – comentó mientras caminaba hacia ellos mostrándose junto a su asistente.

– ¡Eran ustedes! – soltó Suigetsu señalándolas acusatoriamente a la rubia y a Shizune – Par de locas, definitivamente.

– Sasuke – llamó Tsunade mirándolo fijo – ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó directo a la pregunta que el azabeche no quería que le hicieran, porque si tenía razones por las cual regresar, pero decirlo frente a todos, eso sí que no lo alentaba para nada. Sus antiguos compañeros lo miraban expectantes, haciéndolo sentir ofuscado. Quería decirle solo a una persona el por qué estaba ahí, pero ahora todos querían saber, así que optó por no responder.

– ¡Yo, yo! – gritaba energéticamente el albino – Yo me sé la respuesta – pero paró de hablar cuando el portador del Sharingan lo miro fulminante – Uy, que amargado.

– Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar – la hokage estaba seria, ya le estaba hartando este jueguito – Tendré que tomar medidas drasti-

Sin embargo, una explosión no dejó que terminara su frase, el polvo y el aire no los dejaba ver bien, la pared de la cueva se derrumbó completamente dejándolos libres, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando cuatro personas con trajes negros y máscaras estaban rodeándolos.

– ¡¿Que está pasando?! – gritó Suigetsu asustado – ¡Son los terroristas! – aseguró al ver a quienes habían causado todo ese embrollo. ¡A que maldita hora se le había ocurrido decirle que si a Sasuke para ir a esa aldea de locos!

– ¡Son anbus! – descubrió el Uchiha al verles las máscaras de diferentes animales.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gritó Tsunade preguntando a los hombres extraños, no los atacaban, solo los estaban observando – ¿Qué quieren? – volvió a cuestionar pero no tuvo respuesta.

Los sospechosos corrieron hacia donde estaban ese grupo de jóvenes ninjas, se miraron entre si y asintieron. El de la máscara que parecía un búho agarro a Sakura. El anbu fue demasiado rápido y Sasuke no reaccionó a tiempo, chasqueó la lengua al percatarse que todavía no podía activar su sharingan. Sin embargo, tenía su katana. Y si no soltaban a su pelirrosa, ¡porque si mierda! Ahora era su pelirrosa aunque ella no lo supiera, iba a rebanar al tipo si le hacía daño.

– ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – gritó con repugnancia la ojijade, removiéndose – ¡Déjame ir! – empezó a sentir pánico, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre pero fue en vano. Sus manos estaban muy bien agarradas.

– Ni lo sueñes– rio burlonamente el de la máscara de búho – te puse estas esposas, que contienen chakra para que no te las puedas quitar – el hombre se acercó a su oído susurrándole.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo siguió forcejeando para zafarse. Miró a Sasuke, quien ya tenía su katana dispuesto a luchar, en los ojos negros pudo notar su desespero. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de él, en ese momento Sasuke le transmitió mucha seguridad, en su mirada él quería decirle que no se preocupara, que él la iba a salvar.

– ¡Si le tocas un maldito pelo te juro que te arrepentirás! – gritó Sasuke enfadado, mierda, se sentía demasiado enojado.

– Pero miren quien es, el menor de los Uchiha – dijo sarcástico el anbu – ¿Quién te crees tú para ordenarme algo, eh traidor? – retó el de la máscara.

– ¡Alguien que te va a matar si no la dejas en paz! – sentenció rechinando los dientes. Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo Konoha era demasiado peligrosa?

– ¡Deja en paz a Sakura-chan, maldito idiota! – gritó el rubio y mirando a su vez algo sorprendido a Sasuke, escucharlo defender con tanto fervor a Sakura hizo que se impresionara.

– Ustedes… – habló otro anbu – Serán un estorbo si no los detengo – dicho esto dejó caer una red, pero no una cualquiera, una que entre los hilos tenia chakra, haciéndola imposible de romper, y más aún cuando todos estaban débiles por el gas ingerido horas antes.

Sasue miró el asunto, vio como Suigetsu quedaba atrapado también, pero ahora su prioridad era Sakura, el anbu agarro a la pelirrosa y la subió a su hombro.

– ¡Si le haces tan siquiera un rasguño, eres hombre muerto! – amenazó Sasuke.

– Eso veremos – fue lo último que dijo el anbu, antes de irse trepando por los arboles con otro complice y un muy enojado Uchiha detrás suyo. Los otros dos anbus se quedaron dónde estaban todos atrapados.

– ¿Acaso parecemos pescados? – reclamó Suigetsu, todos parecían sardinas ahí metidas.

– ¡Tú sí! – gritó Naruto.

– ¡Te voy a…! – quiso alcanzar al rubio pero no pudo con toda la gente que había atravesada dentro de esa red – Que apretado estoy, ya se me entumió el trasero – dijo con fastidio, a lo que estiro los brazos uno a la izquierda y otra a la derecha y los pies también, al mismo lado y en cada una de sus manos sintió algo redondo y suave. Pellizcó.

– ¡Ah! – gritaron Hinata y Tenten.

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

– Algo me pellizcó.

– A mi igual – dijo la castaña. Extrañada.

– ¡Ay! ¿Quién rayos me tocó el trasero? – dijo sin pelos en la lengua Temari.

 _Uh oh. Que no se den cuenta que fui yo, que no se den cuenta que fui yo, que no se den cuenta que fui yo._ Suplicaba en su mente el ojivioleta y lentamente quitaba sus manos de donde las puso cuando sintió que le agarraron el brazo.

– ¡Fuiste tú! –– le gritó Naruto.

 _Mierda._

Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru miraban fulminante y con un aura negra alrededor de ellos al Hozuki. En menos de tres segundos empezó una pelea dentro de esa red.

Los dos anbus que quedaban miraban hacia donde se habían ido sus dos compañeros con Sakura. Ya nos los encontraron con la vista.

– Bien, ya están lo suficientemente lejos – dijeron mientras se quitaban la máscara.

Eso hizo que los de la pelea se detuvieran dejando a un Suigetsu muy adolorido y con un ojo morado. La impresión de todos casi hizo que las mandíbulas se desencajaran de sus caras.

– ¡Ustedes! – gritaron al unísono.

– Sí, nosotros – hablaron dos personas parecidas, con su inigualable peinado de hongo. Y una sonrisa a las cuales inexplicablemente les salió un brillo especial.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo Guy-sensei y Lee ahí?

* * *

 _ **Penúltimo cápitulo :D**_


End file.
